


择0而居_ABO

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Summary: 小狼狗忠犬式暗恋勋 x 精英主播温柔可人勉





	择0而居_ABO

择0而居

  * Chapter 0

S市，晚九点，关注新闻动态的人可以在大街小巷的任何地方，只要有网络、屏幕、收视信号，都能看到S台的台柱节目——晚间新闻。

而晚间新闻中当红炸子鸡，就是今晚的主播，金俊勉。

“各位观众们，晚上好。”

金俊勉的黑发整齐的往脑后梳，露出光洁的额头，偏白的肤色让他在晚间新闻深色的布景下衬托的十分气质。恰到好处的微笑和语调，礼貌的问候语，随后流利的念出面前幕板上的台词播报着新闻。

作为S市最受观众信赖的新闻主播，金俊勉的每个评论都掷地有声。

不仅是金俊勉，他所在的S台是该市最具权威的电视台，不仅掌握着城市动向，还传达着国家、国际最新的时事热点。S市的市民没有不知道S台的；知道S台的不可能不知道晚间新闻；知道晚间新闻的就更不可能不知道金俊勉。

365天几乎全勤，担任晚间新闻主播以来的3年，无一例外。稳重的主播风格、令人好感的容貌、端正的私生活，每一点都是理由让金俊勉足以在S台站稳脚跟。

“以上，感谢观众们的收看，祝您晚安。”

又一得体的鞠躬，金俊勉假装收拾着稿子，听着耳返里导演说直播结束，才离开了座位。

“辛苦了。”

“辛苦了！”

“辛苦啦~”

晚间新闻结束，在场的工作人员都把赞赏的眼光投给金俊勉。

金俊勉只是礼貌的笑了笑，把耳返摘下来还给导演助理，回到自己的休息室。

坐下来没喘口气，手机叮咚的响了一声，进来一条信息。

“下周一晚间新闻进来新同事，吴主播的亲儿子，吴世勋，在我们在这里当实习主播。”

金俊勉的专业触觉明白了两件事：吴世勋是降落伞、吴世勋要跟着他完成实习工作。

“吴世勋……名字……有点熟……嗯……”

金俊勉觉得可能来了个麻烦，揉了揉太阳穴，起身准备换身衣服回家。

“这下你满意了吧。”

吴父看着自己捧在手心里的独苗苗乐呵呵的笑了，无奈的摇了摇头。

吴父能应付新闻直播里种种意外，就是拿自己的宝贝儿子一点办法都没有。吴父退休前的最后一件大事，就是利用自己的关系，把吴世勋安插在他想去的部门。

吴世勋嗲了他这么多年，今天该是答应他的时候了。

“谢谢爸。”

“好好干，别给我丢脸。”

“当然。”

吴世勋给父亲撒了个娇，才带上书房的门回了自己的房间。

“金俊勉啊，金俊勉……你真的是个Beta吗？”

吴世勋揉了揉半干的湿法，看着自己迷人的下巴线条。

外形没话说，家世修养当然优秀，吴世勋觉得，是时候给自己添个合法伴侣了。

故事的展开，越来越有意思。

  * Chapter 1

“我反对。”

“反对无效。”

金俊勉比平时提早了一个小时到电视台，到台长的办公室跟他理论。

台长也不是吃素的，动之以情，晓之以理，加上软硬兼施，金俊勉还是只能接受这个新来的空降兵。

“唉哟~小金啊，我知道你忙，不喜欢带新人，但是找个人给你打打下手不也挺好的嘛。”

“我……”

“人总是要休息的嘛。我知道你事业心强，但是你都老大不小了，私人生活总是要培养培养的嘛。我也不是催你结婚，也不是逼你让开主播的位置，就是你这么有经历，带带新人嘛，关心一下后辈们……”

金俊勉本想着据理力争，但是台长一边卖惨一边给他找台阶，他是拗不过的。

大半个小时下来，金俊勉只能点头答应。

“好好好，那个小吴，一会我让他去直播间找你，这会估计他被人事带着各个部门打招呼去了。你先回去准备直播~”

台长笑呵呵的给人事打了个电话，嘱咐他们差不多时间就去晚间新闻直播间，让吴世勋见一见他未来的师傅。

金俊勉识趣的离开了办公室，叹了口气，往自己的休息室去了。

振作精神，金俊勉又换回那个专业的形象，等化妆师给自己稍微补了点妆，确认好稿子就往直播间走。

每晚九点，金俊勉的生物闹钟已经习惯，在这半小时内，精神无比，高度集中。

金俊勉让电视台最放心的原因之一，他是个Beta。金俊勉善用了这个资本，凭借自身专业知识过硬和早期在电视台各部门积累的经验与人气，成功的在新闻主播选拔中脱颖而出。外貌、专业、资历，哪都挑不出毛病的金俊勉，迅速成为S台最受欢迎的主播，并让晚间新闻的收视率节节攀升。

尽管只是还没分化，但是到了35岁这个年龄，还没分化，大概也就是个Beta——金俊勉甚至都没有细想这个事就给自己盖棺定论。

18至20岁，刚成年的时候，大多会分化出Alpha、Omega的性征并性成熟，没有分化的大抵这辈子就是Beta了。

Alpha和Omega天生有着对彼此的依赖和信息匹配率；Beta不上不下的，最大的好处就是，不会被发情期困扰，性格中规中矩，体力不优秀但也不弱势。

金俊勉觉得自己是个Beta简直是自己成为主播的助力。

在新闻界，Beta的说服力相较于其他两者都偏高。因为Beta不容易被情感驱使，可以客观分析及表达问题。相比起领导型的Alpha和服软型的Omega，Beta可以说完全掌控自己的人生，发展什么职业都不容易受到性别歧视。

金俊勉在主播位置上等着助理帮他把耳返戴好，低头确认着今天的新闻稿件，嘴里重复的把几句绕口的台词说顺口。

这时候直播厅的门被打开，金俊勉头也没抬，听到大家热情的跟一个陌生的声音打招呼，他只关心距离直播开始还有多少时间。

“金主播，头抬一下。”

化妆师要重新给他修饰一下，虽然金俊勉好看的五官已经没有什么可修饰的。

“来~安静了~所有人员撤出画面！准备倒计时！10、9、8……”

金俊勉抬起头，感觉脑子一阵眩晕，大概是被直播厅的大灯晃的。定神，发现一个修长身材的Alpha站在光明与黑暗的交界处，盯着自己看。

“5、4、3……”

没时间去顾及这个优越的身影，金俊勉让自己全神贯注在提词板上展现出专业素养。

“各位观众们，晚上好，我是主播金俊勉。”

几年来说了几百上千遍的台词，因为金俊勉对于这份工作的热爱，他孜孜不倦。

“国民的税是给了国家，还是给了这些吸人血的官员呢……”

“你不觉得金主播真的很帅吗？”

“天天看还不腻啊？”

“你腻了？”

“金前辈永远是我偶像！”

陌生面孔在旁边听着，点了点头，仿佛自己也被人认可了一般。

“真羡慕你啊~金主播可是从来不收后辈的，他可是为你破例了呢~”

“对啊对啊，我当初为了让金主播收我当徒弟，就差点在休息室给他跪下来！”

“跟着金主播肯定能学到很多东西。”

“我们可以期待下一个吴主播吗？”

修长的身影轻笑了一声，不知原因。

导演回头瞪了一眼身后叽叽喳喳的助理，直播的时候议论是禁忌，都没认真研读直播手册吗？但是他唯独没有瞪新来的实习生，他不敢，这可是吴老的亲儿子。

吴老，下个月准备退休的S台老牌主持人，也是一手提拔金俊勉的恩师。吴老在电视台的权威毋庸置疑，连台长都要让着三分。

而吴世勋，就是吴老如假包换的宝贝亲儿子。小时候长得可爱不说，现在刚大学毕业的年纪，稚气未脱的样子，却穿着合身的白衬衣、修身深蓝色西裤，挂着电视台实习生的通行证，又有那么点专业的意味。更不用提，吴世勋传承了他父亲温和上镜的面相和母亲冷艳的气质。

小时候刚学会走路，吴世勋就被母亲抱着到电视台到处转悠。吴母的身形气质不愧为S市芭蕾舞团首席，只有当她看着自己宝贝儿子，才会露出母性慈爱的表情；吴父则习惯于电视台打交道，温和善良却也令人敬重；吴世勋恰恰传承了两人的优点。

这一家子是电视台金童玉女与和谐幸福家庭的典范。

认得小时候吴世勋可爱模样的人，已经大多退休，吴老也是好不容易脱身，打算趁着身体健康四处周游，从一线主播的位置退下。他做的最后一件事，就是按照儿子强烈的愿望，把他安排进了电视台新闻直播的实习位置。

吴世勋可不觉得靠家里有什么丢脸的，毕竟他的各方面的实力得到了认可。虽然不是在S台，在S市其他大大小小电视台的面试里，他都有不错的成绩。因此他才斗胆求爸爸把他安排进S台，进来这里也是有重要的原因，可能关乎他一辈子的幸福。

直播间进来一个陌生的Alpha，信息素暂时混乱也很正常。但在直播开始前，大家都适应了。

是的，Alpha就是吴世勋。

电视台明文规定：所有直播节目工作组，Alpha工作时间禁止过度释放信息素；Omega工作时间必须确认在抑制剂生效时间内。

先前有些不怕事的助理，在直播间里互相散发着信息素暗地里谈恋爱，差点惹出直播事故。

那一次，金俊勉也在。但是他对那些信息素相当不敏感，一个人和Beta助理坚持着完成了新闻直播。也就是那一次，金俊勉在电视台算是彻底服众。

直播事故，轻则检讨，重则辞职，乃至这个行业都待不下去。

但是吴世勋并非本意的，他的信息素很明显，侵略性也很强。周围除了对信息素迟钝的Beta，其他人都能感受出来，吴世勋绝对是个优越信息素的Alpha。

好在现场的Omega都打了抑制剂，问题不大；吴世勋的信息素也没有刻意攻击其他Alpha。金俊勉也是众所周知的Beta，大家一点警戒都没有，任由吴世勋在直播间里呆着，旁观他未来师傅的现场。

“果然……没有什么比直播更让人激动的了。”

吴世勋低声感叹，心里暗喜。

是金俊勉，没错，就是他要找的那个金俊勉。

“金主播……是不是……在出汗？不热啊？”

“而且他的脸，好红啊……”

“这里不热吧？空调没坏啊……”

直播进行到中间，金俊勉悄悄的捏紧了拳头，把面前的稿子都抓皱了，但是掌心的汗一点都没减少；额头的汗更是夸张的沿着脸颊滑落，滴在他的大腿上；眼睛下方的红晕粉粉嫩嫩的，能掐出水一样；他夹紧桌子下的双腿想抑制自己的颤抖，但是身体根本不听使唤，渐渐连力气都要被抽空。

他奇怪的反应，被现场的所有人看在眼里，包括那个Alpha。

金俊勉的语调开始变得有气无力，甚至有一丝诱人的喘息，西装下的胸膛明显起伏着，似乎是一种缺氧式的深呼吸。

“小金？没事吧？”

导演通过耳返询问，金俊勉轻轻的晃了晃脑袋，但是仍然坚持着把提词板上的字念完。

“工程的偷工减料导致屋顶坍塌造成的伤亡……有请我台记者前线报道。”

坚持着说完这句话，看到分屏切换到采访视频，金俊勉一个卸力趴在了主播台上。

“快把朴主播喊过来！！！视频还有二十秒结束！！”

导演一声大吼，现场没人敢怠慢。迅速跑到隔壁间把另一位有直播新闻经验的主播拉了过来代替金俊勉。

金俊勉听到助理在旁边关心询问，但是他真的一点力气都使不上。这种突然被扯入深渊的窒息感，让他不敢轻易挪动。

这时候一个身影大步靠近，一把就横抱起金俊勉，把主播位置让了出来。

金俊勉感觉一股信息素环绕着他，轻柔小心但颇具占有欲的一层层把他裹起来。金俊勉知道自己是Beta，不该对信息素有这种反应，但是他没有力气去深究。这双搂着他的手臂，这个宽厚的胸膛，让金俊勉短时间内产生了依恋。

很快，金俊勉的视线逐渐模糊，倒在Alpha的怀里。

吴世勋急匆匆的抱着怀里刚分化的Omega，用自己信息素把对方的信息素裹了个严实，然后用信息素警告一路上其他Alpha，不许对他怀里的Omega有非分之想。三步并两步的跟着小跑的Beta助理，把金俊勉带回了休息室。

“你回去跟导演说，金俊勉我照顾，快去吧。”

好在Beta对于信息素不敏感，助理暂时没有发现金俊勉和吴世勋两个人信息素的异常。点了点头，把急救药箱翻出来给吴世勋后，把门一关就跑回直播间。

吴世勋顺手把门锁上。

“唔……”

金俊勉被吴世勋放在柔软的沙发上，不舒适的侧了个身。

“俊勉？”

“嗯……”

吴世勋蹲在他身边，伸手把金俊勉的领带松了松，解开了上面几颗扣子。

“你……是谁？”

金俊勉勉强睁眼，看到一个陌生又熟悉的面孔，伴随着能抚慰他不适的信息素。是Alpha的信息素。

Beta虽然对信息素不敏感，但还是能区分Omega和Alpha的信息素，只是他还没意识到，为什么自己能在短时间内区分出眼前这人的Alpha信息素，以及他的存在让自己多么安心。

“想不来了吗？没关系，你会想起来的。”

吴世勋斗胆靠近，轻轻的碰了一下金俊勉发红的嘴唇。

金俊勉如旱地缝甘霖，噘着嘴带鼻音，无意识的撒了个娇。

“再……再碰碰……”

“真粘人。”

“嗯……亲亲我……”

金俊勉是成年人了，他只觉得自己喜欢这样的触碰，甚至是渴望。

“再碰你，我要乱了。”

金俊勉伸手搂着眼前的人。

生活中的金俊勉，独立自主，从不像现在这般软着性子求人。甚至用自己刚分化的信息素向面前这个Alpha服软。

陌生的Omega身份显然让金俊勉无法适应，一时之间不能强求他学会控制信息素。

“俊勉，别再用你的信息素勾引我了……”

“我没有……”

“记着我的名字，吴世勋。”

“吴……世勋。”

“对，记住了。”

金俊勉点点头，无力的眨了眨眼睛，下意识的舔了下自己的嘴唇。

“这是你的Alpha的名字，你一个人的Alpha。”

“我……我的Alpha……”

“是的，你的Alpha。”

金俊勉傻乎乎的跟着说，闭着眼睛吻上了这个声称是他Alpha的嘴唇。

既然是他的，那就不用求，也不必询问。

  * Chapter 2

金俊勉感觉全场的视线的落在自己身上，他不知道可以看哪里，低头看看手里的捧花。

“俊勉，来我这里。”

抬起头，吴世勋站在过道的尽头，十步左右的距离，对他伸出了右手。

吴世勋没有责怪对方的犹豫，主动的走过去，牵起金俊勉的左手，把他带到了神父面前。

两人都有些紧张，教堂里，两人的信息素窜来窜去的。

“Alpha，请问你……”

“我愿意！”

吴世勋很快的就答应了。

“Omega，请问你……”

金俊勉感觉脑子里嗡嗡作响，神父说的誓言他没认真听进去，点了点头。

“我……愿意。”

“恭喜两位，在神的祝福下……”

金俊勉的左手随后被牵起，吴世勋为他戴上了定制的戒指，无名指上的分量压的他不能思考。

“俊勉，你知道吗，左手离心脏近，所以戒指戴在你的左手。”

“世勋……我……我真的可以做你的Omega吗？”

“嗯，你是我这辈子唯一承认的Omega。”

金俊勉终于露出了笑容。拿着另一枚戒指往吴世勋左手无名指推进去。

“你会对我好的，是吗？”

金俊勉抬头，看着比自己高了一个头的Alpha。

Alpha迫不及待的用刚戴好对戒的左手把Omega搂在怀里，右手勾起Omega的下巴，把自己最甜蜜的爱意吻向Omega。

金俊勉微微张着嘴，默许了Alpha把舌头轻轻的探进来，再犹如风卷残云一样霸占他口腔里的气息，与他的舌头交缠拥吻。

吴世勋觉得这样的深吻仍然不足够表达他百万分之一的爱意，左手稍稍向下，把金俊勉的臀部往自己小腹上推。

Omega自然是知道，自己抵着的那处为何如此兴奋。

“爸妈还在，不要太……”

金俊勉推了推吴世勋的胸口。

Alpha反抗了，他没有理会Omega害羞的婉拒。右手托着金俊勉的后脑勺，吴世勋利用身高优势把金俊勉再次吻住，吸吮着对方的下唇。

“他们该习惯的。”

简单的回了一句，他更愿意把嘴上的功夫留在吻Omega这件事上。

金俊勉也就不再推脱，让吴世勋的信息素裹着自己的，在教堂里互相交融。

这时，金俊勉在待机室，还未知他将成为吴世勋的合法Omega。

他脑子里现在就一个念头，他分化了，是个Omega。

“吴世勋……Alpha……”

金俊勉呆呆的重复这几个字，眼神涣散。

被叫到名字的人，一遍遍的回答。

“是的，是我。”

吴世勋啄一下他的嘴唇，这只刚分化的Omega虽然已经严重挑起他的神经，但是他想尽可能的温柔点，别吓坏他的Omega。

“你能不能别再亲我了……”

“不喜欢？”

“你越……你越亲，我越热……”

金俊勉使不上什么力气，语气也跟着糯糯的，撑起身体坐在沙发上，开始扒自己的衣服。

“会着凉的。”

刚分化的Omega，会伴随着初次发情热。

Alpha能做的，除了管好自己的Omega，就是管好自己。

吴世勋虽然给他松了松束缚的西装，但显然不能解决金俊勉浑身燥热。

“我不嘛！要脱！”

金俊勉人前从没有表现过这种性格，并不代表他不会撒娇。

“好好好，我帮你脱。”

吴世勋无奈的笑笑，看着Omega居然把自己困在衣服里了，伸手帮了一下忙。

金俊勉脱完上衣又去扒自己裤子。

“真的不能再脱了，乖。”

Alpha对自己没信心，他很难看着一个正在发情而且已经把上半身扒光的Omega，开始脱裤子，然后两个人还能好好的走出这间休息室。

吴世勋发现，金俊勉并不像外表看起来的这么瘦弱，脸色偏白的他现在染上了红晕，更显生机活力；身体肌肉均匀分布，若隐若现的腹肌线条说明这个Omega自律性很强。

Alpha突然想起来，眼前在沙发上跟自己裤子做斗争的Omega今天刚分化，过去35年间都以Beta的身份活着。

“听着，俊勉，把信息素收一收……不对，你还不会收起信息素……”

吴世勋揪着金俊勉的裤头，阻止他脱裤子，手掌侧面好几次因为Omega的挣扎碰到了腿间勃起的一处。

“你不是我的Alpha，你不给我脱衣服！”

金俊勉现在已经毫无逻辑可言，葡萄眼像是泡在水里一样，楚楚可怜的指责Alpha。

“没有人比我更适合做的Alpha，但是现在不适合。”

“你做不做！”

“我……”

“不做就不是我的Alpha！我要去找我的Alpha！”

金俊勉更剧烈的挣扎，要坐起来。

吴世勋把他摁回沙发躺着，一个跨坐上去，把金俊勉罩在了自己的怀下。

Omega先是因为突然躺下，一阵眩晕，再是被房间天花上的灯光刺的睁不开眼。Alpha的气息突然一阵阵的扑面而来，把他温柔又强势的包裹起来，挡住了刺眼的灯光，也抚平了他的不安。

“你怎么总爱挑战我，嗯？”

“想要我的Alpha……”

此话不假，Omega天生对Alpha有着依赖，特别是发情的时候，特别是信息素匹配度很高的时候。

“那个Alpha就是我啊。”

“你证明给我看……”

吴世勋俯身把他幻想过无数遍的热吻，全数献给了这个可爱的Omega。

食髓知味，金俊勉伸腿把吴世勋的腰夹住，双腿在Alpha后腰交叉，把吻得他很舒服的Alpha锁住。

“标记我。”

“什么？”

“我的Alpha，要在我身上留下标记。”

金俊勉已经完全浸泡在情欲里，拉着吴世勋的手伸到自己裤子里。

“你摸摸，里面都湿透了……”

“金俊勉……我错了。”

“嗯？你错什么了……”

“低估你对我的诱惑程度，低估我自己有多想占有你。”

吴世勋的手掌插在金俊勉后裤腰里，捏着他的臀部，使了点力气，就把软绵绵的Omega的腰肢抬起。

“我再给你一次机会。”

“不需要，标记我……”

“如你所愿。”

Alpha标记Omega，不分场合，皆是我爱你的承诺。

  * Chapter 3

Omega在发情时对Alpha几乎是绝对的顺从。

金俊勉坐在Alpha大腿上，双腿被Alpha用膝盖顶开，面对休息室的镜子大张着，纵使是发情的Omega也知道害羞。

下身的裤子已经不翼而飞，被Alpha温柔的用手指一圈圈的揉搓着脆弱的后穴，金俊勉通过镜子都看在眼里。

“俊勉的水水，都流到我裤子上了。”

“嗯……那你把裤子脱了嘛……”

吴世勋笑而不答，用手指分开水嫩的后穴，让金俊勉羞的捂住自己的脸。

“我……我不要看……”

“你要看，必须看。”

Alpha用信息素鼓励着Omega。

金俊勉从指缝里偷偷望向对面镜子映照出乖巧的靠在吴世勋怀里的自己。

吴世勋衣衫完整，只是袖口被挽起，甚至连一个衬衣扣子都没有解开；金俊勉则早已赤身裸体，形成鲜明对比。

金俊勉的自律，是他的骄傲，也是他的弱点。

金俊勉的作息很固定，早上补眠，下午去健身房签到，晚上留在电视台里读稿直播，直到绝大多数人在上半夜安稳入睡，他才驱车回家。

没有多少人比金俊勉更了解，S市的深夜和清晨。

吴世勋是他生命中的变数，打乱了他所有的计划和习惯。

“这里，我总有一天会在这里标记你。”

“总有一天……？”

“那一天，我会把我的性器从这里插进去，直到操开你的生殖腔，在里面成结，把精液全都射到生殖腔里去，最浓信息全留在你身上。”

吴世勋像念咒语般，一字一句的说给怀里的Omega听。

“呜呜……你别说了……”

Omega在发情热的时候，脆弱敏感。

吴世勋没曾想自己说着荤话，居然把金俊勉惹哭了，手指上还沾着金俊勉充满信息素的水液，又忙着用指腹去给他擦眼泪。

“不哭了，嗯？我的心都疼了……”

“你……你嘴巴坏……坏透了。”

“是是是，我坏透了。不哭了好吗？”

Alpha相对Omega的信息素有绝对的权威，会不会滥用，这可全要看Alpha的意愿。

吴世勋第一次见到因为没被标记而哭的停不住的Omega，慌了手脚。他觉得自己该补补课，怎么宠他的Omega。

金俊勉吸几下鼻子，眼泪止住了。

这下眼睛也红彤彤的，像只蜷缩在吴世勋怀里的小兔子。

“俊勉，让我亲你的性腺好吗？”

Omega依言，低下头，让后颈上的性腺暴露给身后的Alpha。

“你亲亲它。”

吴世勋知道金俊勉必定喜欢。

刚分化的Omega需要Alpha信息素的安抚。

Alpha的嘴唇轻轻的吮着Omega还不太明显的性腺，过不了多久，他的Omega性腺就会藏也藏不住，透露着诱人的信息素，在那之前，他要抓紧了。

“今天你的身体不允许，暂时标记能让你舒服些。”

吴世勋咬破了腺体，通过唾液与血液的交合，把自己的信息素注入到金俊勉的性腺里。

Omega的性腺要被咬破并不难，甚至成熟的Omega性腺被咬破也不会流血。

金俊勉刚分化，性腺还未成熟，隐隐约的能看到一些，被吴世勋咬破的时候几乎要疼晕过去。

吴世勋好不容易按捺着自己想要标记的心情，咬破性腺是一种暂时标记的方式，短时间内能安抚Omega。一边心疼着金俊勉，一边又耐不住怀里的人撒娇哭泣，他只好暂时标记金俊勉。

Alpha能做到此，几乎消耗全部的忍耐力。

血腥味在嘴里散去，慢慢的是Omega信息素的甜美蹦到吴世勋的口腔里。

两股信息素快速的纠缠并融合。

Alpha满足的把Omega拢在怀里，Omega因为短暂的信息素混乱被折腾得晕了过去。

把Omega身体抱暖和了，Alpha才肯放开，把地上的衣服捡起来给他穿好。

吴世勋坐在地上，用纸巾擦拭了一下自己裤子上和手指的液渍，看着浅浅呼吸着的金俊勉出了神。

金俊勉的五官，吴世勋时刻不在想念。比起初识，金俊勉现在的样貌居然一点都没变，35岁的年龄让他多了一份成熟稳重的气质，柔和的面相依然如旧。

吴世勋还能想起他轻轻皱眉的样子，想起他大笑不止的样子，想起他惊恐躲避的样子……

金俊勉似乎还没有认出他。

“棉棉，我已经记得你的信息素了，你也要记得我的。”

吴世勋把休息室的毯子给金俊勉盖好才带上门离开。

“今天真的吓死我了……”

“金主播到底怎么了啊？”

“啊，对了，实习生抱着他去休息室了。”

“我们去看看？”

“不用，实习生来了……”

虽然有点小风波，总算是结束了。导演在直播间给所有人开了个小会议，大家忍不住议论纷纷。

“哦？实习生，我们小金怎么样了？”

听到导演喊Omega“小金”，吴世勋皱了皱眉，但只是一瞬间。

“金主播没事，就是可能太累了，有些发烧，我已经给他喂了退烧药。”

“哦哦，那就好。助理确认好主播明天的行程。大家散了吧。”

“还叫金主播呢，俊勉以后可是你的老师，直属上司。你实习期能不能过，全看他了。”

旁边的导演助理打趣道，他们还不知道吴世勋是吴老的亲儿子，身为直播间里的老幺，他们自然都有资历去跟吴世勋开玩笑。

“是的，可惜今天不能拜师了。”

吴世勋轻笑着带过，还好大家都没发现他身上未散尽的Omega信息素。

“那今天聚餐就没办法了诶。”

“不怕不怕，金主播下星期不是有颁奖礼么，等他得大奖了自然就有啦。”

下班的时刻大家都轻松愉快。

吴世勋主动请缨，要了金俊勉家的地址，又懂得开车，在助理那里得到金俊勉的车钥匙后，负责送他回家。

“真的不用我帮忙吗？”

助理还是有点不放心，直播的时候靠近金俊勉，她捕捉到了一些Omega的信息素，但又不太确定，毕竟金俊勉众所周知是个Beta。

“你去约会吧，男朋友该等着急了。”

助理脸一红，连连道谢，把金俊勉家的密码都告诉了吴世勋。

“主播经常换家门密码，告诉你也没事，不过记得给他锁上门再走哦，他可能一觉就睡到明晚。”

“金前辈这么爱睡觉的吗？”

“也不是，但是感冒很难说嘛。不过主播估计怎么都不会缺席明晚的新闻，这几年他就算偷偷掐自己大腿也绝对不会因为病痛请假的。直播之前，他肯定会醒的，好几年的习惯了。”

“全勤？”

“能比他勤快的，估计只有太阳老公公了。”

助理愉快的换上高跟鞋下班。

吴世勋等走廊的人散尽，才打开了休息室的门。

“棉棉，回家了。”

Omega睁了睁眼，没起身，但也没拒绝被Alpha抱着。

吴世勋提前打听好一条最近、最隐秘的路线，从四拐八弯的电视台大楼，来到停车场。

金俊勉被放在副驾驶座上时终于动了动身子。

“你……是谁？”

“吴世勋，你的新徒弟。”

“嗯……”

信息素浓度告诉吴世勋，金俊勉初次分化的危机过去了，得赶紧找个私人空间，避免金俊勉可能的突然发情。

“你刚才叫我什么？”

金俊勉像是想起什么，半路上拽了拽吴世勋的袖口。

“金前辈。”

“嗯……”

迷迷糊糊的，Omega听了半句又睡着了。

“金前辈，是暂时的。”

Alpha在途中一直释放着自己的信息素，他的占有欲已经快按捺不住。

  * Chapter 4

清晨，金俊勉舒服的翻了个身。

“嗯……痒……”

感觉到有东西在轻轻的碰脖子后面，金俊勉并没有躲开，因为这样的触碰出奇的让他有种舒适和依赖的安全感。

alpha当然知道，因为他昨晚临时标记了这个不成熟的omega，对方的信息素对于自己的，会有绝对的需求。

“棉棉？”

金俊勉毫无警惕的转了个身，后颈的腺体已经显露的很完整。

alpha低头亲吻着omega脆弱的腺体，很是开心。

直到金俊勉觉得屁股上顶着个硬物，咯的自己不舒服，才懒懒的睁了眼，摸到自己腰间还有一只手臂。

猛地一回头，身后的alpha撑着脑袋，一脸幸福。

“你是谁！”

“早安，棉棉。”

金俊勉掀开被子一看，自己就只穿了一条内裤。

“我们做爱了？！”

“我倒很希望我们做了。”

alpha没脸没皮的回答着。

“如果你要补回来也可以，毕竟我现在也硬着。”

“你别过来！”

看到alpha靠近，omega终于知道顶着他下身的那个硬物是什么。

“棉棉，昨晚你发情了，怎么这么不小心，直播的时候发情……”

“等等！我昨晚确实不舒服……直播！直播怎样了！”

“虽然中途换主播有点奇怪，但是没有在那以上的放送事故。”

“哦，那就好。”

omega叹了口气，职业素养不允许他给电视台带去麻烦。

“我是beta，不可能发情。”

金俊勉义正言辞，显然对自己现在的处境不太了解。

alpha从膝窝横抱起金俊勉，带他去浴室。

“看着镜子，把刚才的话再说一次。”

“我是……omega？！”

金俊勉没有挣扎，被人抱着虽然不好意思，但是就几步路。

可是当他从镜子里看到自己的后颈明显有着一条omega性腺的时候，他35年的beta观全都倒塌了。

“说严重点，棉棉，你可能要重新学习怎么做人，做一个合格的omega。”

金俊勉惊的说不出话，反复用手去摩擦后颈的性腺，把皮肤都搓红了。

alpha对自己标记过的omega格外心疼，抓着他的手腕阻止。

“别弄了，对自己温柔点，就算是为了我。”

“你哪位啊？”

金俊勉才想起来，自己被窝里怎么有个alpha。

“吴世勋，有印象吗？”

“新来的实习生？”

金俊勉揉揉太阳穴，完蛋了。

他还没能接受自己一夜之间从beta变成omega的事情，居然也想不起来自己是怎么把乳臭未干的alpha实习生带回家的。

仿佛是看穿了omega的想法，吴世勋先开口。

“我临时标记了你，不能放任你一个人，这不是alpha该做的。”

“标记？！你不是说我们……我们没有……没有那个吗？”

金俊勉断断续续的表达着，羞红了脸。

他真的跟电视上太不一样，可爱多了——吴世勋这么想。

“临时标记，你现在身上还有我信息素的味道。不过我不介意另一种永久标记……”

吴世勋说话的时候，贴着金俊勉的耳朵，一字一句一喘息，都钻到金俊勉的毛孔里。

金俊勉庆幸自己是坐在洗手台上的，他现在腿软的很，双腿被吴世勋霸道的分开，站进中间，连防守的机会都没有。

“你现在应该……还会对我有反应才是。”

吴世勋故意的，他故意做金俊勉分化后第一个alpha。

金俊勉呜嘤了一声，扶着吴世勋的肩膀，感觉一股燥热从后颈性腺往全身窜。

“你……你别摸那里了……”

“那你先答应我的要求。”

“什……什么？”

“这几天，让我当你的alpha。”

金俊勉只身着一条内裤，在微凉的清晨轻轻的抖着，不知道是害怕还是激动，或是情动。

吴世勋把omega重新抱回床上，占有欲极强的让金俊勉坐在自己大腿上，抓了件衣服给他套上。

“这几天你身上会有我的信息素味道，很容易被人发现，发现你是omega并且被标记的事情。”

“哦……”

金俊勉没办法冷静下来，以beta的身份活了35年，突然分化成omega让他不知所措。

“我跟你呆在一起，别人就不会怀疑。我会解释说是我信息素太浓，影响了你。而且你刚分化，万一又发生昨晚那种情况，总得有个知道的人照顾你。我是你新带的实习生，带着我不会很奇怪。”

金俊勉看着吴世勋，乖乖点头。

“所以，临时标记失效前，跟我呆在一起是最安全的办法。”

“你怎么知道我刚分化？”

“电视台里每个人都知道，金主播是beta。”

“让alpha照顾omega这不可能。”

“那你想让更多的人知道你是omega，然后把你从主播的位置拉下去吗？”

“我……怎么知道你会不会也想把我拉下去。”

吴世勋叹了口气，他的omega有一点点迟钝。

“我如果想把你从主播的位置赶走，昨晚我就会让你在直播间分化发情，让全S市的人看到，不是更快吗？”

“有点道理。”

但是金俊勉总有点不放心，打算问点什么，又无从问起。

“饿了吗，我去给你买早餐。”

吴世勋又揉了揉金俊勉的性腺，虽然他等这天等了很久，但好在没有错过。

“你别走！”

金俊勉拽住了吴世勋，眼底红红的。

“我很快就回来。”

omega摇了摇头。

“我不走，我们一起饿肚子。”

吴世勋坐回床上，特意坐在金俊勉身后，环抱着他，然后细细碎碎的亲着他的性腺。

金俊勉是个成年人，尽管他今天是成为omega的第一天，他知道留住一个优秀的 alpha在自己的房间是多危险的事。但是这么危险的事，正因为他是标记自己的alpha，才没有选择。

“你可以依靠我，临时标记了你，这段时间我就是你的alpha。”

“可是……我还没学会一个omega该做什么。”

金俊勉稍稍推开吴世勋，他甚至忘记，今晚当他又要坐在直播间的时候，身后这个人只是他的下属，新来的实习生。此刻，他只是个刚分化的omega，脆弱敏感，需要坚强果断的alpha安抚。

“我教给你。”

“请不要告诉别人，在我准备好之前……”

“好。”

金俊勉被信息素安抚的放下戒心，软乎乎的靠在身后的怀里。

“棉棉？”

“上班时间不许这么叫我。”

“知道了。”

金俊勉现在什么都不想管，在alpha怀里躲着。

昨天太阳升起的时候，他还是beta；此刻他只想当躲在alpha庇荫下的omega。

“棉棉，你真的想不起我是谁了吗？”

“吴世勋嘛……”

“不是实习生吴世勋，是……”

“小屁孩吴世勋，你真当我眼睛白长在脸上的吗？”

omega在怀里抬头，又重新低下头环住alpha的腰，身体放的更轻松，伏在怀里。

alpha惊了一下，然后笑意更深了。

“是我。”

  * Chapter 5

那时候，金俊勉22岁，吴世勋12岁。

吴世勋还未成年，细长的身形已经比同龄人高出一个头，加上优越的面容和吴父的主播致命度，无论走到哪里都很惹眼。

刚上初中的一群小屁孩，谁也不知道自己会分化成alpha、beta还是omega，此时的他们，谈恋爱从来不考虑第二性征、家庭环境，只考虑是否两情相悦。

可是初中生的两情相悦，大概就两种：一种是，我逗你，你会生气，但最后总是笑着的；另一种是，我不逗你，我们甚至都不敢多看对方一眼，但最后还是笑着的。

吴世勋和金俊勉可能属于未知的第三种。

“我喜欢你！”

“嗯，看得出。”

“你可以做我……做我的男朋友吗！”

“我……”

“你不用这么快回答我！你可以好好考虑一下。”

两秒后。

“我考虑好了，不可以。”

吴世勋也数不清自己拒绝过多少告白，总之就是很多。

从幼儿园开始，他就开始积累拒绝告白的经验。

吴世勋知道自己浑身都是优点，但是他承受着这个年龄不该承受的告白。

比起跟对方讲一大堆理由，以学业为重当借口、以年龄尚小当推辞，吴世勋直白的很，拒绝表白从不拖泥带水。

就好比这天，他无情的又把对方一腔纯情摔了个粉碎。

看了眼手机，是父亲的短信，催他回家。

吴世勋一秒都没有体谅对方表白被拒的尴尬，转身就走出了校园。

“来来来，介绍一下，这是我儿子，吴世勋。快叫老师呀，以后他就是你的补习老师了。”

“突然给我找补习老师？”

“突然吗？已经初中了，就别想着蒙混过关，你这小子。”

吴父大大咧咧的性格，拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，把他拉到沙发上挨着金俊勉坐。

“我还赶着晚上的直播，回去改稿子，补课时间你们定一下啊。老婆我走啦。”

吴父离家之前溜到厨房，亲了一下正在准备水果的吴母，才匆匆忙忙的走了。

吴母没多久，端着丰富的茶点出来。

“谢谢师母。”

“别客气，我们小勋以后还要麻烦你了。”

“不不，是我麻烦吴教授才是。”

吴世勋这才仔细的看着金俊勉的样貌。

他自认为自己肤色偏白，没想到金俊勉也不相上下，皮肤仿佛能掐出牛奶一样白而细腻；坐在他家沙发上都可以端端正正的挺直腰背，双手小心翼翼的握着热茶杯轻轻的放在膝盖上；脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，礼貌又不做作，嘴角提起的弧度恰到好处；双眼皮的处的褶皱清晰可见，眼睛像沾了露珠一般坠在那，微微笑起来的时候瞳孔焦距一点点的散开。

吴世勋就在遇到金俊勉后的当晚，人生中第一次遗精。

他梦到金俊勉在自己身后，握着他的手教他写字；金俊勉穿着那天下午那件纯白色的翻领短袖上衣，尽管他把扣子系到最上面一颗，还是让他咽了口口水；金俊勉轻声的要求他看着纸，可是他偏要看着金俊勉俯下身的侧颜；金俊勉握着他的右手，教他写自己的名字，一笔一划都极好看；最后在他耳边吐着气，轻声夸奖“我们世勋做的很好”……

明明什么都没发生，却又像发生了天大的事。

这是个秘密，属于12岁未分化的吴世勋。

那天后，金俊勉几乎每天都会到吴世勋家报道。

吴母所属的舞团需要进行新一轮的巡演，吴母虽然已经不再担当主舞，但被作为舞团的导师仍然进行着自己热爱的舞蹈事业；吴父则是多年如一日的，每天下班高峰期出门，赶到电视台开会修稿件，准备晚上的新闻直播。

吴世勋呢，下班回来跟父亲碰个面，跟母亲道了别，几个月内，他黄昏后的时间大多是跟金俊勉一起。

金俊勉一开始有尝试给吴世勋做饭，但是无奈厨艺不佳，而且一点成长的空间都没有。

吴世勋就先开了口，让吴父给了一张信用卡给金俊勉，允许他们在外面吃饭。美其名是节省做饭时间，不能让补习老师辛苦下厨，实际上，12岁的吴世勋觉得，这就是每天一次的约会。

金俊勉倒是乐得清闲。吴父虽然提出要支付他补习费用，但是金俊勉谢绝了。毕竟他能进入电视台实习是托吴父介绍的福。

吴父在金俊勉就读的大学当客座教授，虽然不经常在校园，课程安排的也很少，但是对于电视广播系的同学来说，吴父简直是传说一般的存在。金俊勉是吴父颇为欣赏的学生之一，无论是人品和专业能力上来说，进电视台实习只差临门一脚。他也有意培养金俊勉到新闻直播部门来，因此先开了口，给金俊勉早早安排了实习。

电视台压榨员工也不是新闻了，但是金俊勉有吴父当靠山，不仅没有持宠而娇，脏活累活全都拦下，说是实习生，业务熟练程度可一点都不比全职员工差。在电视台迅速建立了自己的关系网，获得一致好评。

进入电视台工作是他的梦想，吴父是他的恩师、敲门砖，金俊勉内心是十分感激的。因此耳闻吴父正愁着自己儿子缺个补习老师，金俊勉立刻表示自己的意愿。

金俊勉一直未分化，在性别上写的都是beta，这也让吴父很放心。无论是电视台还是自己未分化的儿子，有个beta在总是好的。

金俊勉早上在电视台忙进忙出，晚上在吴世勋家蹭个晚饭，已经提早完成毕业论文和学分也不必担心；电视台有支付一定的实习薪水，等毕业后安全度过电视台的实习期，转为正式的电视台员工或者成为主播，都可以说是意料之中。金俊勉觉得自己生活充实而有意义。

吴世勋也不是什么闹腾的中学生，其实他很聪明，只是懒得学习，因此金俊勉觉得这份家教工作一点都不累人。吴世勋虽然有点小脾气，然而性格很是可爱。

他们一起聊学校、朋友、梦想等等，属于青春的故事。即使只是从明天的早餐开始说起，也能莫名其妙的绕到下个世纪希望人类可以减少食物垃圾的话题。

也不知道是不是因为吴家环境的熏陶，吴世勋偶尔会露出深沉的表情，可以讲着严肃的话题，一点不像12岁的模样；偶尔撒娇说要买最新款手机的时候，又像个小孩一样，不管金俊勉是不是在场，就在书房跟吴父嗲起来。

大概这就是属于12岁该有的，对世界充满想象，对自己满怀热情。

金俊勉不知道的是，吴世勋心里，金俊勉很闹腾，小鹿乱撞的那种闹腾，每次见到金俊勉都要费好大的劲维持那副高冷的样子。

比如，金俊勉问他，今晚吃烤肉行不。

吴世勋拒绝了，说身上一股味。

金俊勉心想，不过是臭美的中学生犯病，然后在餐厅让店员把肉烤好了给他打包带走。

回到家，吴世勋吃撑了。

金俊勉觉得他口是心非的可爱，去便利店买消化药，吴世勋瘪着嘴不肯吃，吃药就等于承认自己吃烤肉吃撑了的事实。

其实，吴世勋是因为金俊勉把烤肉都包好，送他嘴边哄他吃的动作，看到他吃下去后期待的表情，这些才是导致他过食的元凶。

摄取了过度的蛋白质，吴世勋撑的难受。可是看到金俊勉担心他的神情，他觉得金俊勉很在乎自己，竟然有点高兴。最后还是把药乖乖的吃了。

暗恋是一场持久战。

金俊勉未分化的22岁，一门心思扑在毕业出路的问题上，并没有发现自己被吴世勋放在了心尖。

  * Chapter 6

吴世勋越来越粘金俊勉，有时候就像长在他身上的一块肉。

正值盛夏，金俊勉所在的部门决定到郊区别墅进行两天一夜的团建。

吴世勋知道吴父要参加，死皮赖脸的也要跟着去。

吴父觉得自己儿子自从跟金俊勉补习后，性格活泼不少，学习成绩也渐渐往上爬，甚至传说中的叛逆期都很平静。这些变化都让吴父很是欣慰，感觉请金俊勉当家教是明智的决定，更看重了这位得意门生。

15岁的吴世勋虽然只是以刚好过线的成绩被知名高中录取，但这在金俊勉当他的家教之前，是吴家没想到的。

吴父高兴的说可以答应他任何要求，吴世勋却只是要求金俊勉可以在暑假继续当他的补习老师，帮他提前预习课程。这样的转变让吴母都很惊讶，自己生出来的宝贝儿子居然转性了。

虽然吴世勋没犯过什么大错，不给家里惹事，但是要说到学习，确实不冷不热。原本让金俊勉到家里来补习也只是想着吴世勋的成绩可以稳中有升，可现在简直是扶摇直上。

只有吴世勋自己知道原因。

当金俊勉拿着他进步的成绩单，会高兴的揉他的头发，夸奖他。

“我们世勋又进步啦，真棒。”

甚至还可能会搂着他一起蹦。

每当这个时候，吴世勋恨不得自己就泡在金俊勉的怀里，永远不要长大。但是他更迫切的想成长为金俊勉当成男人看的存在。

这点青春期小心思，从吴世勋的12岁，一直陪着他到18岁。

18岁的吴世勋，已经能轻而易举的用优异的成绩考入名牌大学，他的青春正热。

金俊勉看着吴世勋的身高，从初面时刚到肩膀，到现在比他高出一小截，还有长高的趋势。

他再也不能轻易的揉到吴世勋的头顶，可是他还留着高兴时去抱吴世勋的习惯。但是不仅限于吴世勋获得好成绩的时候。

金俊勉收到电视台录用通知书的时候，第一个想到的就是告诉吴世勋，把录取合格的邮件给他看。搂着吴世勋的肩膀蹦蹦跳跳，感觉到少年的身体有点僵硬，金俊勉退了一步，跟他道歉。这才想起来，青春期的少年对于身体接触格外敏感些，大概都不喜欢被别人过于亲密的触碰。

吴世勋说，是该道歉，因为金俊勉跳的时候狠狠的踩了他一脚，把他新买的白色球鞋踩脏了。

午后刺眼的阳光，金俊勉低头看了眼白鞋上的脚印，再悄悄抬头看了眼吴世勋。

直到吴世勋逆着光笑了，他才释怀。

吴世勋往前一步，假装大人的模样，拍了拍金俊勉的屁股，夸他，“我们俊勉做的真棒”。

金俊勉气鼓鼓的说，我是你的家教老师，至少也是你哥，怎么能拍屁股呢？

吴世勋耸耸肩，非要再拍几下。

金俊勉说不跟小屁孩计较，其实自己也被这种孩子气的举动逗笑。

这段时间，他偶尔能发现吴世勋在偷看自己，被发现后又红着脸迅速移开视线。

金俊勉看出了一些端倪，但大概是青春期都有的心理依赖，可能只是错觉。

吴世勋就像个年糕团子，啪叽，一下黏在他身上，软软糯糯，有的人觉得腻味，他却总是想起这一口。

金俊勉跟吴世勋说，你小时候肯定很可爱，婴儿肥，肯定是个年糕团子。

吴世勋否认，说他从小就很帅，很瘦，比同龄人都高。

“这是我儿子，吴世勋。”

吴父骄傲的把儿子介绍给大家，把吴世勋一大早抓好的发型全揉乱。

而金俊勉在一旁准备晚上在别墅前空地的篝火，这才抬头发现吴世勋来了。

吴世勋抓抓头发，跑去帮金俊勉生火。

临近黄昏的太阳还是有些毒辣，把金俊勉晒得满脸通红，又面对着柴火吹了好一会，觉得头脑发胀。

“喏，冰水。”

吴世勋把冰水贴到金俊勉脸颊上，冻的他一哆嗦。

“谢啦。你怎么来了？”

金俊勉拧开盖子，大口的喝着，嘴角漏出一些也没着急去擦，混着汗水滴落在T恤上。

吴世勋觉得金俊勉穿什么衣服都好看，就算一件简单的T恤扎在棉麻长裤里，都显得与众不同。

“呆在家无聊。”

“没有约朋友去玩吗？”

“他们没有这里有趣……”

吴世勋小声的嘟囔着，金俊勉没听清楚又被叫走去准备晚上烧烤的材料。

直到天完全黑下来，大家都吃饱喝足了围在篝火边聊天，吴世勋才又找到闲下来的金俊勉。

可是他撞见了同行的女实习生跟金俊勉表白的场面，是个女omega，长得可爱机灵。

吴世勋却觉得她配不上金俊勉万分之一的好。

“我……我其实注意你很久了……”

“我也是。”

“啊？”

“你穿裙子不方便吧，我包里有件衬衣，拿来给你围上。”

“不！不是……我……我想要的不是衬衣……是……是你！我想做你女朋友！请问你可以跟我交往吗？”

女实习生鼓起勇气，拉着准备转身的金俊勉。

吴世勋捏紧了手心。

“啊……抱歉，我除了衬衣，别的都不能给你。”

金俊勉微微皱眉，轻轻的抽走了手。

吴世勋呼了一口气。

“走吧，晚上风有点大，我去拿衬衣给你。”

金俊勉还是体贴的跟女实习生一同回到人群中，谁也没发现他们仨的异样。

“我们来玩狼人游戏怎么样？”

“吴主播可以吗？”

“当然！别看我儿子都这么大了，你们年轻人的玩意我还是知道的！”

“那我当主持吧。”

吴世勋作为现场的最小年龄者，当然知道怎样让游戏更刺激。

“天黑请闭眼。”

现场所有人都参与其中，包括金俊勉。

吴世勋站在金俊勉面前，环视大家都闭好了眼睛，俯身用嘴唇碰了碰金俊勉的眉心。

金俊勉缩了一下，震惊之余却还安守本分的闭着眼睛。

“狼人请睁眼。”

吴世勋带着他的声音走远了，金俊勉心里七上八下的。

“狼人请闭眼，牧师请睁眼。”

吴世勋又绕了一圈回来。

“好的，牧师请闭眼。”

金俊勉感觉自己鼻尖又被亲了一下。

“猎人请睁眼……”

那个体温又离开了金俊勉。

“猎人请闭眼。”

他又回来了，轻轻的碰了碰金俊勉的嘴唇，没有任何暗示意味，只是单纯的，我喜欢你。

“……天亮了，请大家睁眼。”

吴世勋站在大家围坐的圆圈中间，看向金俊勉。

“昨天夜里，俊勉哥死了。”

“哇！到底是谁！”

“对着刚转正的金助理下手，这个传统不好。”

“放屁，这个传统还不是你开的！”

大家一言一语，没发现人群中，吴世勋和金俊勉的对视。

28岁的金俊勉，此刻怀揣着18岁的悸动。

  * Chapter 7

“你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

“12岁。”

“这么早？”

“早吗？还好吧，到现在还没到一个世纪。”

“神经病，一个世纪的话，人都死了。”

金俊勉喝了点啤酒，跟吴世勋两个人坐在别墅花园的秋千上，一晃一晃的。

金俊勉的酒量不是那么好，但也不至于醉，脸红的厉害，在电视台拘谨习惯了，喝了点酒反而让他话都说不好。不过跟吴世勋，他也不需要装饰什么华丽的辞藻。

吴世勋则是硬生生被自己憋红的，他想自己怎么就这么憋闷呢，要亲就应该都亲在嘴上，最好把金俊勉亲的不能自拔。但是他居然就这么碰一下嘴唇就收回来了。

“那你有信心喜欢我多久？”

“我已经喜欢了你一个十年，一个世纪的十分之一，现在已经开始第二个十分之一。”

这个问题，金俊勉在28岁那年的夜晚，问过18岁的吴世勋。

同样的问题，25岁的吴世勋这样回答35岁的金俊勉。

“世勋啊……”

“要劝我的话，就不用说了。我不会放弃喜欢你的。”

“我有什么好的，喜欢我这么久。”

“你对自己的好，一无所知的话，让我来告诉你。”

“你干什么……？”

吴世勋把金俊勉从床上抱起来，再把人单独放回床上，把被子枕头都抽走，床上只留下穿着上衣、下身只着内裤的金俊勉。

Omega对刚标记过自己的alpha是不会警觉的，更何况，吴世勋在金俊勉心里也不是个应该要警觉的人。

金俊勉抬了抬腰，让吴世勋把他压在身下的被子都给抽走。

“你根本不知道，我对你一点都没有抵抗力。”

吴世勋把金俊勉的上衣给脱了，雪白如脂。

金俊勉一点瑟缩都没有，把自己流畅的身线展现在吴世勋面前。

吴世勋带着这十几年的爱恋，一股脑的倾泻上去。他用指腹轻轻碰着金俊勉的五官，嘴里轻轻念着它们的名字。

“嘴……我恨不得把你嘴亲的充血，亲的你饭也吃不下。”

“眼睛……只能看到我就好了，别看稿子了。”

“耳朵……以后只用听到我说爱你的话就可以了。”

金俊勉看到吴世勋表情里渐渐放大的欲望，他知道那个小屁孩已经走远，他现在面对的是个以成年alpha身份接近他的吴世勋。

“下巴，你最近瘦了，下巴抬起来我看看。”

“喉结，比起我的更圆润一些，你不知道你说话的时候，动着喉结的样子，很性感。”

“啊，锁骨……你总是穿衬衣，扣到最上面的扣子，在这里留下吻痕也不怕被发现吧。”

Alpha的信息素一点点浓稠起来，把刚分化的omega裹得密不透风。

吴世勋像瘾君子，在金俊勉的脖子上没规矩的吮出一个吻痕，然后在每个被点名的地方都轻轻的吻上一下。

“唔……你到底要干什么。”

金俊勉曲了下小腿，轻轻的用膝盖夹着吴世勋的腰。

“我要干什么？alpha和omega能干什么？”

“你……不要太过了。”

金俊勉的警告一点震慑力都没有，可能是由于omega根本不想震慑alpha。

“怎么样是太过？你的底线在哪？”

“不能标记我。”

“不是已经标记了么？”

“那是暂时的……”

“可我已经越过那条线了。棉棉，我已经是在你底线内的人了。”

Omega哑口无言。

“金俊勉，从你默许我亲你的那晚起，我就在你底线里了。”

“没有……”

Alpha的信息素越来越逼近，像一头猛兽，要把omega生吞活剥。

“就算这十分之一的时间你没爱上我，第二个十分之一，你就只能把我当男人看。我不再是小屁孩，你已经把最后一次这么喊我的机会用完了。”

金俊勉本可以大力的推开alpha，痛骂他居然用信息素压制自己。

然而他并没有，他甚至放任自己一点点沦陷在吴世勋的信息素里。

他想，35岁了，守身如玉是会让人匪夷所思的年龄；25岁了，alpha知道自己在做什么的年龄。

“让我不把你当小屁孩，可以。”

金俊勉收紧了腿，抬腰让自己双腿间微微湿润的地带，贴紧吴世勋小腹上的隆起。

“戴套，有么？”

“当然，随身带的。”

“变态……”

“谢谢。”

Omega笑着松开了腿，看alpha从外套拿出了一个小盒。

“用的掉这么多吗？”

“帮我戴。”

吴世勋把一个单只包装递过去，金俊勉咬着一角，逆着他的力气把包装咬开。

二人合作，天衣无缝。

金俊勉给他戴反了，吴世勋也一点不恼，这是他没有经验的证据。

认真的从顶端套进去，再用手指一点点捋开。

“你下次该买大点的尺寸。”

“以后你来买，我的尺寸，你知道就行了。”

吴世勋同时脱了衣服，宽肩窄臀，令人仰慕。

金俊勉懒懒的躺回床上，alpha的信息素让他有些朦胧，可那躺着的姿势，分明像他才是蓄谋已久的那人。

“帮我脱。”

金俊勉身上只剩一条内裤，吴世勋也不急，揪着脚踝让金俊勉躺到自己影子里。

“我能当做你接受表白了吗？”

“不，我只是试试性能。”

“包您满意。”

分化为omega也没这么糟糕，起码他能理所当然的假装拗不过，屈服在喜欢的alpha身下。

是的，金俊勉想在第二个十分之一的时间，服软于吴世勋。

  * Chapter 8

比起omega发情时对alpha的需要，金俊勉对于吴世勋的需要可能更优先。

他知道的，吴世勋暗恋他的事，他参加了吴世勋几乎整个青春，怎么可能不知道。

他唯一不知道的，是吴世勋在随后的几年里，居然变了，变的一点都不知道隐藏自己的喜欢，一点都不知道隐藏自己的占有欲。

“手拿开，棉棉，不想看我吗？”

“我不要看……”

金俊勉的内裤被吴世勋扒下一边，松垮垮的卡在折起的膝盖窝。他知道自己现在正张着腿，全身暴露在alpha面前。

床上的人就像剥了壳的鸡蛋，让吴世勋爱不释手。他刚刚只是在接吻时动情，不小心散发出过多的alpha信息素，让刚分化的omega撑不住，湿了一身。

“不看的话，怎么知道我接下来要干什么。”

“随你便……反正我都躺在这里了。”

Omega倒不至于发情，刚分化的金俊勉只能感觉自己被盯得浑身发热。刚才吴世勋差点又一次咬破他腺体的时候，他居然有点期待接下来的事。

“哥，你不看着我的话，弄疼你怎么办？”

“看着也没怎么办，我又没自己碰过，怎么知道该怎么办……”

金俊勉挪了一下挡着眼睛的手臂，吴世勋直直投过来的目光，让他一下又赶紧扭过头。

“没碰过？”

Alpha难掩兴奋，用手指去碰了碰娇嫩的腿间。

“啊……没有……我……以为自己是beta……”

“beta难道就不用自慰？”

“那是闲的没事做的人……才……才会想的事……”

金俊勉进入电视台后，确实没什么时间考虑这种生理需求，长期没分化的他也不需要额外注意。

“以后也不用想了，你的人肉按摩棒在这里。”

“吴世勋，你嘴巴怎么这么……”

Alpha先凑上去欣喜的一吻。

“我的嘴巴怎么样，你说了算。”

吴世勋搂着金俊勉的腰，让躺在床上的人反重力的往上贴在自己怀里。

“但是以后你的身体，就不能你说了算。”

“凭什么？”

“我要霸占你的身体，至少做爱的时候，全权由我管理。”

“没这种道理。”

“现在开始有了。”

把omega吻得喘不上气，更无法斗嘴，吴世勋才把软乎乎的身体放回床上。

金俊勉不舒适的闷哼了一声，两腿别扭的并在一块。

“分开。”

“我不。”

“分开，别让我说第三次。”

Alpha占有欲极强的释放信息素，omega瘪着嘴。

“别逼我再用信息素了，你刚分化。”

“那你控制一下嘛……”

“面对你，我怎么控制得住。”

金俊勉不再伶牙俐齿，分开双腿让吴世勋窥见自己后穴莹润的样子。

“哥，自己不碰也能流这么多……”

吴世勋不太懂如何温柔的对待，他只知道自己为金俊勉的身体着魔。

此刻两个人仿佛是青春期少年，偷尝禁果。

Alpha略显着急的把两根手指插入到omega的后穴。

金俊勉的穴道像是抹了蜜糖一样，吴世勋的手指稍不留神就淹没进去。

下身传来异物入侵的感觉让金俊勉本能的收紧了肌肉，把吴世勋的手指吸在里面。

“好棒……棉棉的小穴正在用力吸我的手指。”

“你……你不要说了……呜……”

Omega没有试过以这种方式被人触碰，慌张的捂住自己的脸，说话的声音好似马上的能哭出来一般。

吴世勋的手指能活动的空间不多，他稍稍把手指往外抽就被金俊勉抓住了手腕制止。

“不要出去……再进来一点……”

Alpha从来不知道一点是多少。

吴世勋在有限的空间里曲了一个指节，这样细微的动作都能引起omega巨大的反应。

金俊勉的身体在肉眼可见的程度上颤抖了一下。

“棉棉的反应，我很喜欢。”

“你别……别乱来。”

“这样算是乱来吗？”

吴世勋故意把手指曲着又进又出的，甚至在某次偷偷又加入了一根手指。

金俊勉的蜜道被吴世勋弄得一阵痉挛，再也忍不住的低声呻吟起来。

对于日常字正腔圆的主播来说，发出这样淫荡的声音是金俊勉没想到的。可他一点办法的都没有，这种陌生又羞耻的动作，意外的让他快速沉沦。

“啊……啊……世勋……快点……啊”

“听到了，哥。你让我快一点，还有……你的呻吟……”

“啊……嗯……手指……啊……”

omega不可预见的射出一小股精液，仅凭着alpha在他后穴的动作就达到了高潮。

看着床单上的一小滩，金俊勉侧着身体想去躲避，可他夹着腿隐忍的侧脸，更让吴世勋发了疯一般想拥有他。

后穴已经不可避免的被alpha刺激的泥泞，金俊勉以为自己得到暂时缓神的机会，没想到吴世勋突然把他整个身体翻过去趴在床上。

omega细软白嫩的腰部被吴世勋青筋凸起的手臂一把捞起，另一只手扶着硬挺的性器，毫无礼貌可言的冲入蜜穴中。

一下被干入手指没有扩张到的深处，金俊勉窒息一般张着嘴，带着哭腔叫了一声。

“你出去……太深了！”

“比刚才更紧了……”

“太大了……不行的……啊！”

alpha无视了omega的推搡，揉着屁股开始真正的攻掠。

“啊……嗯……世勋……你……混蛋……啊……”

“是，我混蛋，一会你还有力气骂我，我给你骂一天都可以……”

性器的顶端在后穴里仿佛泡在蜜罐，搅拌着金俊勉那股粘稠，把人一遍又一遍的推到情欲的悬崖又再扯回来。

“疼……啊……世勋……唔……那里不行……啊！”

吴世勋很快就摸清金俊勉那窄小的空间里所有秘密，猛烈的抽干着几处，很快就把金俊勉弄成一滩春水。

“啊……好舒服……世勋啊……世勋在……啊……”

“我在干嘛，嗯？我在你身上干嘛？”

吴世勋把金俊勉的手臂往后架，让他从床上支起上身，腰窝凹出好看的弧线。

这样的姿势已经能抵着omega最深的秘密。

“啊……世勋……在干我……啊……碰到生殖腔了……唔……”

“乖，你给我戴了套的，不会标记在里面。”

“那你也……啊……”

“放松，让我操一操那里，好么？”

金俊勉眼含泪珠，点了点头，眼泪就沿着好看的脸颊落了下来。

这个时候，甚至天还没黑，夕阳把金俊勉的眼泪照得金灿灿的，吴世勋认为自己已经拥有了这个宝物。

omega还没能适应初尝人事的疼痛，但是被alpha心甘情愿的用性器对着生殖腔猛烈的求爱，不可能会拒绝。

金俊勉每被吴世勋操到一下脆弱的生殖腔，都带着哭腔呻吟一阵，一波一波的直到声音都快哑了，吴世勋还不肯释放。

“世勋啊……世勋操到生殖腔了，好……嗯……好舒服……啊……

渐渐的，那股疼痛感消失。

取而代之的欢愉让金俊勉忘记羞耻。

omega的身体配合着alpha慢慢的张开。

“这是第一次，以后每次我都会操到哥的生殖腔，我还要把精液射进去，我要标记你，要跟你成结，让你成为我唯一的omega……”

吴世勋郑重其事的宣誓。

金俊勉被弄得头昏脑涨的，哭着扭过头去让alpha亲亲他，好像只有那样他才能止住眼泪。

alpha在接吻之间也没有放过omega，甚至干的更凶了些。

金俊勉感觉生殖腔似乎要被吴世勋不知节制的顶弄太狠，猛地一收紧肌肉，把吴世勋硬生生的夹射在自己后穴里。

莽撞的性爱，让两人对视而笑。

解下性器上的薄膜，吴世勋还没来得及套上新的，就被omega用刚高潮完的后穴蹭着半硬的下身挑引。

“别弄它了，弄弄我吧……”

金俊勉红着脸，主动坐到吴世勋的怀里。

“你这样勾引我，会完蛋的。”

Omega沉醉的笑了笑，勾着alpha的脖子深吻。

  * Chapter 9

生物钟让金俊勉在激烈的性事后仍然没有睡意。

现在这个时间他应该在去电视台准备直播的路上，或许更早一点到达，他可以提前看看稿子。

“世勋……”

“嗯？我在。”

Alpha自然是很欢喜，他的omega黏糊糊的喊着他的名字。

“你……要不再咬我一口？”

“咬你？”

“我是说……在我性腺上，临时标记。”

“怎么了？”

金俊勉转了个身，背对着吴世勋。

“你咬吧，咬完了我洗个澡还要去直播。”

“你现在这个样子，不适合。”

昨天第一次分化，差点让新闻直播出大乱子，回到家后跟吴世勋没停的折腾了几个小时。现在洗漱一番去电视台准备晚上的直播，还来得及。

可吴世勋不这么想，先不说omega刚分化，金俊勉此刻一脸潮红对他充满依赖的样子，他还不舍得离开。

临时标记会让alpha和omega对彼此的存在产生安全感。

让两个人都很意外，却心照不宣的是：omega没有发情，可是对alpha的依赖居然如此明显。

也就是说，金俊勉是真的在心理和生理上接受吴世勋跟他躺在一个被窝里。

“你刚分化，不可以太累了。我去帮你请假。”

“不，你临时标记我，我可以的，能撑到直播结束就可以。”

金俊勉回过头，连他自己都要把自己骗过去。

可是吴世勋不受骗。

“可以什么？临时标记后你还是omega。”

“但是我现在不想让他们知道我是……”

金俊勉冷静起来，吴世勋觉得他严肃得性感，但是这份逞强让他看了心疼。

Omega感觉自己酸痛的腰被alpha从身后温柔的搂着。

“害怕吗？”

金俊勉点点头。

被人发现知名主播居然隐瞒Omega的身份，想一想都知道有多少供人谈资的话题。

金俊勉好不容易坐上现在这个位置，他当然不能无所顾忌。

虽然并非本意，他一直深信自己没有分化，可能就是个beta。身体也一直没有特别的异样，他自然不会想着去医院检查自己的第二性征。

“棉棉……你真的要去的话，我们一起，嗯？”

“你标记了我可以自己去的……”

“我不会让你自己去电视台的，你是我刚标记的omega，你随时都可能需要我。”

“所以让你咬我一口嘛。”

金俊勉尽量让自己看起来可爱一点，看来他以后要学会跟alpha撒娇了。

“我不，除非你带我去，否则你连这张床都下不去。”

金俊勉趴到吴世勋的身上去揉他的脸，正打算闹起来，吴世勋的手机响了。

可怜兮兮的手机被丢在衣服堆底下。

吴世勋拿起电话顺便起身去倒了杯水，拿给软瘫在床上的金俊勉喝。

“爸。”

“你还知道你老爹在家！昨晚干嘛去了不回家。这么多个电话没接，我还以为你被卖了。”

“你儿子不会轻易被人卖掉的。”

“那你这会在哪？”

“俊勉老师家。”

吴世勋仿佛故意把老师两个字说给金俊勉听的。

呛的金俊勉一口气没喘上来。他怎么会忘了，上次见面，吴世勋还是他的学生。

“儿子，你被绑架了吗？不是早就不喊他老师了么。”

“没有，我很好。有什么事吗？”

“你妈问你晚上睡哪。你……一晚上都在俊勉家？”

吴世勋把手机切换成扩音，凑过去把金俊勉嘴角的水珠吻掉。

“嗯，我在俊勉哥家睡的。”

金俊勉轻轻推开alpha，这一吻让他想起昨晚吴世勋的狠劲。

白日思淫欲。

金俊勉后面陆陆续续的被吴世勋换着各种动作，老老实实的操乖了。好几次他实在射不出了，吴世勋也没有心疼他，还是有些粗暴的分开他的腿横冲直撞。

Omega知道，alpha是真的长大了。

再也不敢叫他小屁孩。

“今晚不回去我再给你电话，俊勉哥有些低烧，我要照顾他。”

“我没有……”

金俊勉小声抗议，但是他现在不适合出面。

吴世勋把电话挂了。

“要我帮你清理吗？”

“当然，这不是售后服务吗？”

金俊勉一本正经的伸手，让吴世勋把他横抱起来。

当然在浴室也没好过，吴世勋并清理的过于仔细，让金俊勉后穴高潮着又射了一股。

“不行就别勉强。”

吴世勋给金俊勉买了杯特浓的热咖啡。

“没事，一会喉咙打开就好了。快走吧。”

吴世勋开车，送金俊勉去电视台。他最后还是没再次给金俊勉标记，只是作为后辈替他开车。

金俊勉警告他，在电视台不可以乱来，否则六亲不认。

吴世勋同意，只要私下能让他乱来就行。

今天来的有些晚，金俊勉甚至还穿着一身正装就直接进了直播厅。

“金主播身体没事吧？”

“嗯，没事。一点低烧。”

助理帮忙把耳返给金俊勉挂上，隐隐约约看到衬衣盖着的后颈处有些红印。

金俊勉认真的审阅着今天的新闻稿，分秒必争，全然没发现吴世勋定格的眼神。

“小吴小吴，你怎么跟金主播一起来的。”

“前辈不方便开车，我去接他。”

“前辈今天也好帅啊，脸上红红的居然有点可爱，是因为发烧吗？”

吴世勋知道发烧是个幌子，金俊勉刚分化，随时都有可能发情。

“昨天前辈突然晕倒真是吓死了。果然，专业的就是不一样，今天还能坚持来直播。”

Alpha听着周围的人变着花样的夸金俊勉，心里一阵得意。

金俊勉偶尔在新闻画面切换的时候，发现吴世勋也在看他，他就会快速的移开视线，但是嘴角多了一抹笑；吴世勋还会偷偷的站在所有人后面，假装伸懒腰的把双手提高，偷偷用手臂比了个巨大爱心给对面聚光灯下的金俊勉。

“你不觉得金主播今天笑容变多了吗？”

“笑起来更好看了，金主播再年轻点可以去当偶像了吧。”

“说什么呢，金主播又不老。男人这个年龄正合适。”

直播结束后，大家三三两两的离开直播厅。

金俊勉等助理把耳返摘掉后，笼罩着他的身影，带着那股熟悉的信息素。

“前辈，我送你回去。”

“我自己可以回去。”

“你还在发烧，低烧。”

金俊勉不好揭穿他，从位置上起来，吴世勋偷偷扶了他一下。

“腰还好吗？挺直了坐很难受吧。”

“你知道还不下手轻点……”

金俊勉想起吴世勋下午的行径，下意识的收紧了臀部。

“换一身衣服再走吗？”

“不用了，穿别的衣服会被看到，脖子……”

“那赶紧回家吧。”

“今天你回你家，我回我家。”

“不能留宿吗？”

“不能。”

“我就睡觉，不干别的。”

吴世勋如果有狗尾巴，这会估计为了讨好金俊勉留他过夜，能使劲把尾巴摇的没影子。

金俊勉捂着自己碰碰乱跳的心脏，把吴世勋目送着开车离开，他才进了自家。

独自躺回那个数小时前还有alpha的床，吴世勋离开前已经体贴的帮他换好床品。上面alpha的信息素几乎已经消失，只能在浴室里捕捉到少量。

因为吴世勋借他的毛巾擦了个身，金俊勉把那条毛巾从洗衣机里抓出来，抱在怀里才挪到床上准备睡觉。

叮咚。

“棉棉，睡了吗？”

“谁准你喊我棉棉，叫前辈。”

“前辈，我们什么时候可以约会？”

金俊勉还没来得及回复，吴世勋发过来好几条信息。

“明天可以吗？”

“后天我也可以。”

“现在我就想见你，要不现在就去约会吧。”

“神经病。睡了。”

金俊勉回了三个字，抱着有信息素的毛巾傻兮兮的笑了。

吴世勋握着手机，抬头看到房间灯关了，才上车离开。

  * Chapter 10

金俊勉在电视台楼下的咖啡店里，看到吴世勋在人群里格外显眼，估计是帮着部门前辈跑腿下楼买咖啡。

“前辈。”

“哦？你也在。”

“前辈可以请我喝咖啡吗？”

“你手里不是拿着信用卡，自己买。”

“我想喝前辈请的。”

“多事。”

吴世勋笑着点了杯冰美式，金俊勉也点好了。

“一起付，刚才那两杯。”

“谢谢前辈。”

“我疼你，是因为你是我带的第一个后辈。”

“是的，前辈。”

“所以……”

金俊勉顿了顿，把店员递回来的信用卡收好，眼神里莫名的有些害羞。

“所以你不许对别的前辈更好。跑腿这种事，以后谁让你做，你告诉我。”

“好的，前辈。”

“记住，你是我的后辈，不是他们的后辈。”

吴世勋提着打包的咖啡，他自己的那一杯却没空闲的手去拿。

金俊勉把自己和吴世勋的咖啡，一手抓一杯。

“这是最后一次啊，再给我看到你帮别人买咖啡，我就……”

“就怎么样？”

吴世勋笑眯眯的跟在身边，看着金俊勉的侧脸。

“你管我怎么样。”

电梯到了楼层，金俊勉也没多想，把吴世勋的咖啡也顺手拿进了自己的休息室。

在休息室门口发现自己没有多余的手去开门，转身又进了旁边新闻部的办公室。

“吴世勋，你的咖啡。”

“啊，来了，前辈。”

金俊勉一左一右，跟吴世勋一前一后的拿着咖啡进办公室，大家都悻悻的低下头。

吴世勋帮他们买咖啡，结果吴世勋的咖啡是金主播买的。

他们还没这么大胆子敢差使金主播带的后辈，一个个活像被抓包。

吴世勋是吴主播儿子的事情，只有少数几个人知道，很快也就融入办公室的气氛里。他作为职场新人，给前辈跑跑腿也没什么。可是今天，怕是有人要给他这位新人撑腰了。

“到我休息室来，不是要学东西吗？”

“马上就来~”

吴世勋把大家的咖啡都分发好后，抓着笔记本小跑去会议室。

“前辈，还不下班吗？”

“不把你喊走一会你就该给他们买宵夜了。”

“还是前辈疼我。”

吴世勋进门看到穿着深蓝色正装和深棕色皮鞋的金俊勉，双腿搭着坐在沙发上，认为眼前的omega该死的性感，尽管他衣服穿得好好的。

他关上了门，不愿意被更多人看到金俊勉这一面。

金俊勉的刘海用发胶整整齐齐的理好，一派正经的样子。

“前辈今天的直播果然也非常的帅气！”

“少来，这句话听的我耳朵起茧子。”

这小半个月来，吴世勋天天都看着金俊勉直播，像个小尾巴一样跟着他的omega。

“我可以坐你旁边吗前辈。”

“嗯？”

Alpha也只是象征性的问了一句，自顾自的坐在金俊勉身边。

“累了的话，可以靠着我。”

“嗯……”

金俊勉没想到自己藏好的疲惫，被吴世勋一下就发现了。

脱了皮鞋，金俊勉双腿盘在沙发上，歪头靠在吴世勋的颈窝里。

“我们约会吧。”

“嗯？！”

吴世勋又惊又喜。

“去哪里你来想，白天，不要太累了，我晚上还要直播。”

“好好好。哪天可以？”

“随便。不要周末，人太多。”

“好好好。”

吴世勋生怕金俊勉反悔，这可是他人生中真正意义上的初次约会呢！

Omega闻着alpha的信息素，安心的进入浅眠。

Alpha动都不敢动，生怕惊醒了靠在他肩头的小精灵。

15岁，吴世勋刚升上高中，仅仅一个学期就蜂拥而至的告白。

“世勋！我……你……你可以跟我约会吗！？”

“吓死我了，说话干嘛这么大声……”

“我……我……我喜欢世勋同学……”

“可是我不喜欢你啊。”

“没，没关系的！感情可以培养的。”

“我不会跟没有好感的人去约会。约会是要跟喜欢的人一起去的。”

“啊……”

“而且我有喜欢的人了。”

吴世勋看了看站在不远处对他招手的金俊勉。

25岁，正是在世界的捶打中成型的年龄，金俊勉见到吴世勋的时候会忘记职场里那些恼人的事，展现出张扬活力的模样。

他今天还是依时，下班的时候来电视台不远处的学校，替吴父接管吴世勋的伙食。

“他就是我以后要约会的人。我喜欢他。”

吴世勋郑重的留下一句话就转身离开。

“俊勉哥~”

“你怎么越来越不爱喊我老师？好歹我也是你家教老师。”

“叫哥亲切一些嘛。”

金俊勉觉得吴世勋穿着校服的样子带来的少年感，冲刷了他一天的疲劳。

“行呗，哥带你吃好吃的，旁边有家烤肉店，新开的。”

吴世勋正是长个子的时候，金俊勉乐于给他补充蛋白质。

“天天吃肉，要胖了。”

“不会不会，我们世勋瘦的很。”

“我们……世勋……”

“发什么呆呢？走吧。”

金俊勉牵着吴世勋过马路。

“我的俊勉哥对我最好了！”

“那当然，我跟你说，我今天……”

两个人兴致勃勃的分享着自己每天的见闻，吃饭的时候自然地把自己不吃的菜夹到对方碗里，把对方爱吃的再加一些。

没几天后，金俊勉在电视台门口被三名中学生围住。

“你就是吴世勋那小子的暗恋对象？”

“你们是……？”

“也没比我妹好看多少，还是个beta，啧。”

金俊勉虽然不认识对方，但是来者不善。

“有什么事吗？”

“离吴世勋那小子远点，一个beta还学着勾引人，不要脸。老牛吃嫩草，中学生都不放过，真让人恶心。”

面前的中学生显然已经分化成alpha，想必是刚成年的高三学生。

金俊勉也不太懂吴世勋怎么跟这伙人扯上关系的。但是他们刚才说吴世勋暗恋他，还有对方的妹妹……怕是又一个被吴世勋拒绝的告白者上门找他算账了。

“你们才离吴世勋远一点，高中生什么不学好，别带坏我们家世勋。还有，alpha不应该恃强凌弱知道吗？beta怎么了，我就觉得beta挺好，维护世界和平。”

“有病啊。”

高中生最烦满口大道理的成年人，眼看着电视台附近的人也挺多，骂骂咧咧的走开了。

晚餐后，金俊勉一本正经的约谈了吴世勋。

“世勋，你在学校里交坏朋友了？”

“没有啊，干嘛？”

“没有就好。你是不是又拿我当借口了。”

“你怎么知道……”

“你又跟别人说喜欢我了，是不是？”

“我本来就很喜欢俊勉哥啊。”

金俊勉也喝一口果汁，叹了声气。

“我真的很喜欢俊勉哥，没了哥活不下去。”

“你又伤害了几个痴心人的心啊……你真是，小小年纪到处招蜂惹蝶。”

“哥！我没有！冤枉啊！我控制不了别人喜欢我啊，我本来就这么迷人……”

吴世勋含了一口果汁在嘴里，腮帮子鼓起来，天真却真诚的眼神看向金俊勉。

“真是服了你……是是是，你最迷人。”

金俊勉戳了一下吴世勋的腮帮，吴世勋一口果汁喷了出来。

“脏死了，呀！吴世勋！喷我衣服上了！”

“谁叫你戳我~”

“你过来！我的衬衣，你帮我洗！吴世勋！”

金俊勉从那以后反复叮嘱吴世勋，无论将来他分化的第二性征是什么，永远都不要恃强凌弱。若是被发现欺负弱小，身为吴世勋曾经的家教老师，他真的会把吴世勋的头拧下来。

吴世勋一点点的明白，金俊勉眼里的世界，人人平等，爱或不爱都不是伤害的理由。

“俊勉哥，你真帅。”

“比不上你人见人爱。”

吴世勋一脸崇拜的受教。

也不怪吴父偶尔抱怨，比起他的训话，吴世勋更听金俊勉的。

以致于他听到吴世勋亲口承认自己喜欢金俊勉的时候，他一点都不惊讶，意料之中。

  * Chapter 11

金俊勉穿着短袖卡其色棉麻上衣，扎在纯白色修身长裤里，配上一双凉鞋和金丝框眼睛。这样的造型让吴世勋看呆了。他爱极了金俊勉不穿西装的样子，虽然穿正装在直播间里也是很好看。

“到底去哪，神神秘秘的。”

“我开车，到了告诉你。”

金俊勉前一晚因为直播改稿的事情忙的很晚，在车上坐着没一会就睡着了。

吴世勋缓缓地踩着刹车，把车停稳后，几乎入迷一般盯着金俊勉的睡脸看。

他微张的嘴唇，发亮的苹果肌，对吴世勋来说都是极具诱惑力的。

“哥，到了哦。”

“嗯……嗯？这里是？”

“我毕业的学校，大学。”

吴世勋在大学入学前，金俊勉因为电视台需要外驻记者，回国后有升迁的机会，金俊勉主动请求出国支援，因此他并没有参与到吴世勋的大学生活。

等到回国后，金俊勉扶摇直上，各方面的出色让他很快通过了晚间新闻直播的考核，直到今天稳稳坐在了一线主播的位置。他付出的努力，比谁都多，无人可以质疑他的所得。

“今天校庆，顺便带你来看看我的母校。学校作为约会地点是不是有点……奇怪？”

“不会，我很喜欢。”

金俊勉推了推眼镜，看到身边不远处挂着校庆的横幅还有众多社团小摊位，来了兴趣。

他大学时期为了挣学分和扩展人脉，也经常在各个社团间奔走，但不可以用享受来形容他的大学生活。他很早就规划好自己的未来，进入电视台的目标非常明确。

吴世勋今天挑的这个地方，让现在的金俊勉仿佛重回了一次校园，迟到的积累那份应该属于大学校园的记忆。

吴世勋带着金俊勉在各个摊位里乱窜，给他买了校庆的纪念T恤，还兴致勃勃的让金俊勉换上。两个人像穿着情侣装一样在校园享受这份不同于都市生活繁忙，纯粹的乐趣。

“哦？吴世勋？”

“世勋前辈！！！”

突然有个摊位的人蹦蹦跳跳，很热情的对着他们招手。

金俊勉被吴世勋牵着过去。

“前辈！！这边这边！！”

“都过得好吗？”

吴世勋跟摊位上一群人熟络的打招呼，金俊勉跟在旁边礼貌的笑笑。

“早知道你要过来，就应该让你来帮忙的，有你坐镇，我们摊位还不得是销量第一。”

“临时决定的，我也只是过来看看。给你们介绍，我喜欢的人。”

金俊勉感觉自己被点了名，一下没从“喜欢的人”的设定里回神。

“这位……有点眼熟啊……不是我们学校的吧？”

“或许是……金俊勉，金主播？！”

“啊，是，是我。”

金俊勉还没开口，就被人认出来。他以为自己今天打扮的很大学生了，但一下子就被认出来，没法装嫩了。

“我偶像！！”

“金主播！！你是我们整个系，不对！应该是全校的偶像啊！”

摊位上的后辈簇拥过来想要找他签名，金俊勉没想到大家这么热情。

“你们看着点，别挤到他了。小声点，我没想让这么多人知道他在这。”

吴世勋自然的搂了搂金俊勉的肩膀，把他护好。

“天啊……你们……”

“世勋前辈，你说的暗恋很久的人就是……？”

“赢不过赢不过，难怪当年这么多后辈你都看不上眼，金主播是无法超越的啊。”

“所以前辈说的，每天都能看到的意思是，每天都能在晚间新闻看到？”

“世勋前辈，真有你的！”

看着alpha霸道又温柔的动作，金俊勉身上有着alpha信息素的味道就不言而喻了，两个人干柴烈火的，肯定标记过了。

金俊勉还没来得及担心自己被大学生们私下议论他老牛吃嫩草，看到大家都祝福他们的关系，有点受宠若惊。

“金主播！如果前辈欺负你，你就告诉我们，我们……虽然也打不过前辈，但是我们会声援你的！”

“对啊对啊，你不知道，前辈占有欲超强。”

“你们真的好配啊~”

“前辈每次聚会喝酒，要是有点醉了就开始念的名字，原来是金主播啊~”

一群人七嘴八舌的围着金俊勉，吴世勋倒像是陪着金俊勉来的。

可是他在一旁看到金俊勉紧张后又放松的笑容，他就知道，他喜欢的人，必然不会错。

在他们的言语里，金俊勉拼凑出吴世勋大学的样子，勤奋好学，热情张扬，最关键是——吴世勋一直都没有放下他，把他的喜欢一直放在最重要的位置。

“好了，你们不用干活吗？别围着了。我带俊勉哥到处转转，有空再联系。”

“别呀别呀，我还要跟金主播聊天呢！你把他留下吧~”

“我的人干嘛给你留下。”

吴世勋打着马虎眼，他吃醋的搂紧金俊勉的腰把人带出包围。

“金主播，今晚有烟花和表演，记得留下看哦~”

“金主播留个联系方式啊！拜托拜托，看在前辈的面子上！”

“金主播晚上一起喝酒啊！”

“别管他们，一群兔崽子。”

金俊勉回头笑着招招手，一阵的相处，他觉得自己已经爱上这个社团的氛围了。可是吴世勋的信息素越来越强烈，他都要逼得腿软了。

金俊勉很自然的让吴世勋牵着他的手，刚才后辈们的反应，打消了他长时间的担忧。

他与吴世勋的年龄差距是难以缩小的，尽管他早早就知道，吴世勋暗恋他的事情，可是他宁愿骗自己那是青春期的躁动。可是没想到，他甚至都快要忘记，自己曾经被人热烈的暗恋这件事，他为自己前途奔波时，吴世勋的暗恋与日俱增。

原来，喜欢和未来，是不冲突的。

“还说他们是兔崽子，当年你也是这里的兔崽子。不对，你长得不像兔子，像狼，狼崽子。”

“那你把我奶大吧，给兔子当狼崽子。”

“狼是养不熟的。”

“我可以。”

吴世勋把人带到教学楼，在拐角处把金俊勉困在墙边，低头咬了一口性腺。

“唔……别在这……”

“那你说在哪。”

“哪都不行……这里是学校……别发情，你这只坏狼崽。”

突然有人路过，两个人的脸往旁边一侧，像是偷情要被人发现一般。

其实校园情侣不少见，但是这么害羞的，可能真的不多。

等同学们路过后，两人相视一笑。

“走，带你去看看广播间，以前我最喜欢去的地方。”

吴世勋找社团里的人拿了钥匙，打开了广播间的门。

“这里是我的秘密基地。累了的时候，想你的时候，我就会到这里来。”

“为什么？”

“我想和你一样，进入电视台，当一位新闻主播。”

“哦？你想抢我的位置？挑战我？”

“我想成为，足够优秀，跟你说我喜欢你的时候，你也不会小看我的人。”

金俊勉摸着调音按钮的手指停在按键上，吴世勋从身后轻轻的抱住他。

“俊勉哥，我是真的很喜欢你。我喜欢你的好看、喜欢你的理智、喜欢你的自信……总之就是很喜欢你……你突然出国的那段时间，我好像失恋了。但是那又像是个机会，让我成长到能让你重视的样子，出现在你面前……”

“世勋……我没有轻视你的喜欢。”

金俊勉转了个身，捧着吴世勋的脸。

“我怕我对一个少年的你太过好奇，我怕我只是喜欢你得意忘形又小心翼翼，我怕我只是……只是羡慕无忧无虑的你。我怕那不是喜欢……我告诉自己，等你长大了，你遇到更好的人，你就不会喜欢我了。或者冷静下来，也许我只是喜欢作为我学生的你，作为我恩师儿子的你，作为少年的你……”

吴世勋紧张的吞了口口水，手臂再次收紧了一些，让金俊勉喘口气。

“可是，你怎么可以，一直都让我这么喜欢。”

“所以呢，你也很喜欢我是吗？”

“你不介意跟我试试的话……我想有一个机会，喜欢现在的你。”

金俊勉抬头对上吴世勋的眼神。

“那……你愿意跟我交往吗？”

“嗯，我想多喜欢你一点。”

金俊勉没有说出口，12岁的吴世勋，糯糯的声音一边喊他老师，一边不服教；13岁的吴世勋，因为偷拿家里的钱买零食被骂，躲在他身后；14岁的吴世勋，跟父母顶嘴跑到他家里过夜；15岁的吴世勋，跟人打架让他去代替父母和解；16岁的吴世勋，第一次考到全校第一，拿着成绩单找他要最新的游戏机；17岁的吴世勋……

他遇见的每一个吴世勋，充满朝气而美好坚韧，一点点长成他喜欢的样子。

吴世勋分化成alpha第一个想告诉的就是金俊勉，可他已身在国外。

没关系，现在他们不会再错过彼此喜欢的每个瞬间。

“帮我把眼镜拿下来。”

吴世勋把金俊勉的金框眼镜取下来，感觉嘴唇上一热，他被金俊勉主动吻住。

金俊勉腰间一紧，被吴世勋握着腰侧，举着坐上了控制台。吴世勋站进了他双腿之间，捧着他的后脑勺如暴风雨一般侵袭他的嘴唇，却又用清新温润的信息素把他温柔的呵护。

两人的嘴唇激烈的摩擦着，仿佛要把这些年来埋在心里的爱意一起补回。舌头密不可分的在窄小的口腔里交叠戏弄。

金俊勉斗不过吴世勋的力道，没多久就微微的把舌头缩回来，让吴世勋在他口腔里留下信息，吮着他的舌头轻轻的说爱他。

吴世勋的T恤双肩处已经被动情的抓皱，他还嫌不够的拉着金俊勉的手臂，让对方环着自己的脖子，把人从控制台上抱起来，夹着自己的腰。

金俊勉的臀部被吴世勋稳稳的托着，环紧吴世勋的脖子，稍高与吴世勋的脑袋，换成他勾着吴世勋的下巴，情动的把自己的嘴唇送过去给alpha欺负个够。

吴世勋转了个身坐在控制台上，让金俊勉坐在他的大腿上。

金俊勉稍稍滑了一下，忙慌的扒拉了一下按钮，马上又被吴世勋抱回怀里，重新开始一轮激烈的接吻。

两人的呼吸越来越重，口液交缠着发出粘腻的舌吻声也丝毫不能激发他们的羞耻感，此刻他们只想与眼前的人热吻。

Alpha把Omega的上衣从裤子里扯出来，手掌火热的探入omega的上衣，爱抚他的后背；沿着脊椎往下又大胆的进入后裤腰，捏了一把omega松软的臀部。

金俊勉轻轻的一哼，把吴世勋的心都给哄化了。

“金俊勉……我要一直爱你。”

“随……随便你啦……”

Omega害羞的把头埋在alpha颈窝里，大胆的摄取alpha身上的信息素。

  * Chapter 12

“哇哦~”

“天啊~”

“太勇敢了吧！”

“超级浪漫~”

“是谁！广播室！快去！”

突然广播室的门被粗鲁的推开，打断了两人的情绪。

吴世勋几乎是下意识的把满脸情欲的金俊勉摁在自己怀里。

还好，坐在他腿上的omega背对着门，自己则突然用凶狠的眼神盯着来人。试问哪个alpha在调教omega的时候喜欢被人打断呢？

但是吴世勋很快又把眼神收敛了，来人是母校的副校长，曾经的教导主任。

“咳咳！你们两个！”

副校长大腹便便，但是一个箭步上去就把金俊勉垂着的手边，那颗亮着红灯的按钮给摁灭了。

吴世勋这才知道，刚才楼下隐约传来的感叹声是什么。

原来他们两个接吻的事，被现场直播了。

房间里弥漫着omega和alpha即将交融的信息素，副校长一个beta，对信息素不敏感，都看得出来什么事。

“吴世勋！你真是毕了业都不给我安分！”

“主任，啊，不对，现在应该叫您副校，您还记得我？”

“当然记得你，我任教这么多年就没见过多少你这么皮的学生。”

“副校过奖。”

“这个是……？”

“哦，是我的omega，我的失误。副校能否让我们先冷静冷静。”

副校长当然知道两个人吻得热烈，刚才广播的全校都听到了。

“咳咳，你们再给我惹事，我怕下次你见到我，我就是无业游民了。”

“保证不惹事。我的omega信息素稳定了就走。”

吴世勋揉了揉金俊勉后脑勺，但是始终没有报出他的名字。

依照副校长的性格，要是知道金俊勉这样炙手可热的主播到学校校庆来，指不定能安排什么采访活动。他还是比较想和金俊勉享受平凡的约会。

副校长还是端起架子警告了两句，毕业生也不能任意妄为，才离开了广播室。

金俊勉推推吴世勋的肩膀，清醒了一大半。

真不敢相信他刚才居然……

“你……你让我下去。”

“这样抱着挺好的。”

Omega还软着腰坐在alpha怀里，两个人腿间微硬的地方蹭到了一起。

金俊勉的眼神都不知道往哪里放。

“我……我们去吃饭吧，我饿了，晚上不是还要看烟花么。”

“好。”

吴世勋不能再逗他了，一会要去人多的地方，金俊勉是omega的事情还没公之于众，被他不小心吻的热情，浑身都是甜美的信息素，他也是好不容易才压制着自己alpha的冲动。

两人随便在校庆摊位里找了点小吃，买了份材料丰富的雪冰，在操场上找个台阶席地而坐。

“最后一颗草莓了。”

Omega看了看碗里的草莓，又看了看吴世勋。

金俊勉刚送到嘴里，吴世勋就凑过来，趁着夜色，在校园最多恋爱故事的地方，往金俊勉颈侧，吮下吻痕。

“我想吃草莓，可以自己种。”

金俊勉含着勺子，慢慢笑开了。

吴世勋觉得那可能是他见过最好看的笑脸。

“我答应让你把草莓种在这里了吗？你也不问问土地主人同不同意。”

“能同意吗？”

“嗯……可以。”

Omega凑上去亲了亲alpha的嘴唇，带着草莓果酱的味道。

吴世勋正想加深这个吻，天空中绽放的烟花，把金俊勉吓得缩了一下脖子躲开了。

天刚暗下来，烟花表演就开始了。两个人看着五颜六色的烟花，一阵一阵的光照亮了五官。

吴世勋把金俊勉捧着的雪冰拿走，握着他冰凉的掌心。

“会感冒的。”

“夏天这么热呢，不会的。”

但是omega没撤手，他喜欢alpha这么握着他的手。

“谢谢你带我来这里，这是很棒的约会。”

“我没有费心，借别人布置好的来取悦你而已。”

“那你可真会借，把人家整个学校都借过来了。”

“那是当然，你的alpha面子大。”

金俊勉被吴世勋从身后圈在怀里。

天气再热，他也不想拒绝这份体温。

“世勋，你心跳的好快。”

“听到了？”

“感受到的，心跳声怎么能这么容易听到，放烟花呢。”

“谢谢你，愿意感受我的心跳。”

金俊勉放松身体往后靠，让alpha能再把他抱紧一点。

Alpha对这种轻轻的撒娇是绝对不会拒绝的。

把金俊勉送到电视台楼下，吴世勋轻轻的揉着金俊勉的耳垂，看他被自己逗笑。

“快回去吧，我上楼换身衣服就要去直播间了，快来不及……”

“你好像灰姑娘，每天到点了就要离开我。”

吴世勋稍稍失落的样子，让金俊勉有些恻隐。

“这是我的工作，也是我的梦想。”

“我知道，你也是我梦想的一部分。”

Omega看了看四下无人，把alpha拉过来深深的吻着。

“你先回家，嗯？我直播结束了到家给你电话。”

“不要，我等不到。结束了就给我打电话好么？”

“不行，今天有会议，很重要。”

吴世勋跟金俊勉蹭了蹭额头。

“那，我来接你下班。”

“万一很晚呢？”

“很晚就更需要我了。”

“拿你没办法，真是。好，我结束后给你打电话，等你来接我，嗯？”

“嗯。”

“先回去，好几个小时呢。”

吴世勋侧着头去咬了咬金俊勉的性腺，稍稍注入了点alpha的信息素，压制omega信息素的散发。

Omega舒服的哼哼几声。

“别留下太多信息素了……”

“你就说你今天跟我一起了，没事的。”

“不……不是那个意思……”

“那是什么？”

“我……我分化后，还没发情，随时都有可能……你标记过我，对你的信息素……我会比较敏感……所以……”

“我不会让你在直播的时候发情的，那是你的梦想，我绝不会毁了它。”

吴世勋恋恋不舍，安抚了omega，既然金俊勉还不愿意让别人知道omega的身份，他也是支持的。毕竟这么可口的omega，他的追求者可不是一两个alpha这么简单，而且，这可能会毁了金俊勉坚持了这么久的梦想。

金俊勉也是有私心的，他让alpha信息素压制着自己，为的是梦想，也以此为借口，让吴世勋多留一会。他也想坦诚布公，可是beta的身份对电视台，甚至大众，对于他们都是默许的门槛。

金俊勉现在身为Omega，没有信心去挑战。

直播间里的同事已经习惯金俊勉出现的时候带着alpha的信息素，不浓不淡，前后辈朝夕相处大家都看在眼里，沾上点信息素也无可厚非。不过已经有一小拨人期待着他们的感情，从前后辈深化到情侣。

他们唯一不知道的事，情侣关系已经成真。

“金主播今天也是一百分！”

“谢谢。”

“休息一下，半小时后开会。”

金俊勉把西装外套和领带脱了，把纯色衬衣卷到手肘，衬衣纽扣也解开了两个，随性又不随便。总而言之，也是迷倒众生的模样。

“是这样，我收到小道消息，下个月可能有一场omega人权活动，可能会维持好几天，参与人数也很多……”

听着部长的话，金俊勉心里咯噔一下。

“我们这边，最好能出个人做现场直播，不过可能有点危险。毕竟一大群omega在一起，可能到时候场面失控之类的……你们懂的，都是新闻从业人。”

“那我们这边，休假不能前往的排除，alpha也不能去，omega发情期也排除。最好是beta，有现场经验的beta……”

“金主播不是挺合适的吗？”

“对啊，金主播，beta，而且之前出国支援的时候现场直播做的可好了，分台差点就想挖墙脚留他在国外不给回来。”

“我觉得可以，金主播你的意思呢？”

“我会尽力的。”

即使别人不推荐，金俊勉也会主动请缨。

Omega人权问题最近可是社会热点，自己无论是经验和身份都是占优的，他有把握能把这件事出色的完成。

虽然他刚分化成omega，但是周末去医院稍加体检，相信能预判他的发情期；而且吴世勋这个固定的alpha陪伴，应该也不会有大问题。

从什么角度来说，这可能是金俊勉主播生涯的又一次巅峰，他可不想放过机会。

“那就拜托金主播了，如果有什么需要协助的，尽早提出来，台里会配合你的。”

“谢谢部长。”

“那今天就到这里吧。”

金俊勉给吴世勋打电话。

“世勋，有点晚了，要不……”

“我就在电视台地下车库。”

“嗯，等我10分钟，换身衣服。”

金俊勉本来想让吴世勋别来了，夜晚开车不安全。

可是吴世勋的声音，勾起他压制了几个小时的想念，他自私的想在下班路上这十几分钟，也跟他的alpha待在一起。

吴世勋也是同一个想法。

“我看直播了，很完美。”

“当然，我就没有失手的时候。”

“是，俊勉哥最厉害了。”

Omega骄傲的小表情，让alpha笑了。

送到家楼下，吴世勋抱着金俊勉好一会都没松开手。

城市的灯光暗了下来，金俊勉把脸埋在吴世勋怀里都不觉得黑暗可怕，因为他抱着自己的光。

“真不想结束今天啊……”

“回去赶紧洗澡睡觉，知道吗？”

“嗯……今天是有点累。”

“那下次还去约会吗？”

“当然去啊。”

“想去哪里吗？”

“可以种草莓的地方。”

Omega故意逗着alpha玩，被alpha抱着一顿没规律的猛亲。

两个人傻兮兮的在路灯下打闹，热恋期的AO总是幼稚得可爱，可爱的让人羡慕。

  * Chapter 13

吴世勋跟着金俊勉，连作息时间都相似了。

刚开始实习的时候，他白天也会在电视台帮着做事，可自从金俊勉当着新闻部同事的面护着他，吴世勋被默许跟金主播一样的工作时间。

积极的alpha还是习惯更早一些到电视台，给自己的金前辈准备好稿件，参加会议。但是他下班从来都是跟着金俊勉一起，送他回家。

电视台里的人都知道他们行动一致的事。

“世勋呢？”

“刚才看他往茶水间那边去了。”

“哦，谢谢。”

金俊勉听说晚间新闻的稿件出了问题，下午就提早到电视台参加修改会议。中途休息的时候，想到吴世勋也没有吃饭，打算两个人去吃点下午茶。

金俊勉往茶水间里探头，被吴世勋一下扯了进去。

“你干嘛……会被人看到的……”

突然被alpha信息素抱了个满怀，omega嘴里怪他，身体却很诚实的贴过去。

“我饿了，想抱抱你。”

“饿了就去吃东西，抱我干嘛……”

“我的信息素也饿了。”

吴世勋用鼻子蹭了蹭金俊勉的性腺。

Omega性腺似乎比前段时间更明显了，再这么下去，即使不发情或者被alpha标记，也很难掩饰金俊勉是omega的事情。

“你别……很痒啊。”

门外传来些许说话声，让omega慌了一下。

Alpha转了个身，让omega站在茶水间的死角，从外面根本看不到这个人。

“哟，世勋在这呢。刚才金主播找你，你看到了吗？”

“嗯？是吗？我一会就回去。”

“我要喝杯咖啡提提神才行~”

“我来吧。”

吴世勋侧身挡在了茶水间门口，衣服一角还被omega攥着。他亲切的问同行的几个人喝什么，让他们回办公室等，一会带过去。

低头看了看站在死角里有些害羞的金俊勉，alpha不愿意他们难得忙里偷闲的机会被发现。

“我说了你不用帮他们……”

“我帮他们准备饮料，才能跟你在这多呆一会。”

吴世勋站进一步，搂着金俊勉亲吻。

他好像总是看不够金俊勉。在摄影机前，在办公会议里，人前的金俊勉总是一脸正经、不容商量的正直严肃，可吴世勋逗他几下，他又会像初识般眯着弯弯的笑眼，笑的苹果肌鼓起来，特别好看。

“别……”

Omega嘴里拒绝，可是抓着吴世勋的衬衣没松手。

“那你推开我。”

“你明知道我做不到的……”

吴世勋笑笑，看着金俊勉骂了他两句，又主动迎合着他的亲吻。

金俊勉抓着吴世勋衬衣外翻的领子，让他低下头吻自己，主动把唇瓣分开，让吴世勋吻得深一些。他是冒着被信息素侵犯的危险，被同事发现的危险，用omega的身体去接受alpha给予的疼爱。

两人分开的时候，唇间连着几丝，性感勾人。

“不能再亲了……”

“是不能了，要不然我都想在这里标记你。”

“没个正经。”

“你难道不想？”

金俊勉的眼角微微发红，吴世勋差点就控制不住自己要用信息素勾引他发情。

“咖啡好了。”

Omega扭头看了一眼旁边的咖啡机，被alpha啃了一下性腺。

“晚上一起走。”

“知道啦……”

吴世勋端着几杯咖啡先离开，金俊勉后脚跟着出去。

回到会议室想起来些什么，给吴世勋发了信息。

“我说过不需要给别人带饮料的。这次又是谁？”

“我们婚礼未来的宾客，没事的。”

金俊勉把手机啪的一下盖在桌子上，双手揉揉发红的脸。

清醒点啊，金俊勉！

这天，金俊勉和吴世勋空出了一早上的时间。到医院进行身体检查。

下个月的omega人权活动估计会忙的不可开交，金俊勉提前预约了身体检查，确定自己的发情期。毕竟分化后这么一段时间，他还没真正的发情。而且本身这个年龄才分化也很罕见，金俊勉担心自己身体有什么缺陷。

吴世勋同意做身体检查，还一本正经的说，要在体检项目里加上成结标记检查。

免不了又被金俊勉一顿凶，八字都还没一撇，就想着标记。

Omega是害羞了，但是他知道，alpha一直隐忍着。

吴世勋爱的细致入微，把爱他这件事变成了日常，要说对他没点标记的冲动是不可能的。但是吴世勋自己就刹住了车。没有发情的omega要是被强迫成结，会很难受。

吴世勋不舍得他难受，所以他默许了吴世勋偶尔霸道的亲吻，也让吴世勋咬他的腺体，巩固临时标记。除此之外，吴世勋还是坚守着，绝不在发情期以外强迫成结。

Alpha对omega尊重珍惜至此，金俊勉不能视而不见。

预约的医院是很多名人都来的私人医院，为了保护隐私。

“金主播，您换好衣服到隔壁房间，医生在等你。”

护士亲切的提醒，看到陪着金俊勉来的alpha愣了愣，人长得可真帅。

一系列检查后，除了个别项目需要化验，大多数项目马上就能得出结论。

他为了做检查一大早空腹，吴世勋去给金俊勉买午餐，暂时离开了医院。

“坐吧，金俊勉先生。”

医生翻看手里的体检报告，皱了皱眉，在电脑里翻阅了一下记录。

“医生，我这个年龄才分化，不要紧吧？”

“目前看来不要紧，就是生殖腔发育有些迟缓，可能跟染色体有关系，但是其他数据问题不大。您的工作经常要熬夜，还是要注意休息。”

“那……会影响成结吗？”

“生殖腔的发育问题，具体原因出来前，我建议暂时不要成结。刚才来的那位，是您的alpha吧，一会我也会叮嘱他。”

“啊……是的。”

被医生这么称呼吴世勋是他的alpha，omega还是有点害羞。

“从你以前的检查记录来看，性腺和生殖腔的数据都变化不大。”

“等等，医生……你说，以前的记录？我第一次来这里做检查啊。”

“不会吧，我这里能查到您几年前，28岁时的一份入院体检报告。”

“什么？”

“是的没错，是28岁的时候。那时候还给你做了详细检查，连信息素匹配度，性腺检查和生殖腔检查都做了。”

“可是……”

“信息素匹配度的另一方是吴世勋。”

“什么？”

金俊勉浑浑噩噩的出了问诊室。

吴世勋在他28岁的时候，就在这里跟他做过信息素匹配测试。

也就是说，吴世勋18岁的时候就知道他会分化成omega。

为什么他一直没提这件事？

医生的报告显示，他们两个的信息匹配度很高，吴世勋是知道的。那天，他在直播的时候分化，也是第一次见到分化成alpha的吴世勋。

吴世勋早就知道他的信息素能勾起自己的分化和发情，他是故意的吗？

他知道自己分化会成为omega，为何不早点告诉他？

太多疑问，金俊勉想不通。

“怎么了？跟医生见完面了吗？”

吴世勋提着刚打包好的午餐回到医院，看着金俊勉失了神的坐在医院一角。

“你是不是都知道？为什么不告诉我？”

Omega的眼神里有一丝寒意，空荡荡的望着alpha。

吴世勋想追过去，被人喊住

“世勋吧？都长这么大了。”

来者是刚才为金俊勉看诊的医生。

Alpha一回头，担心的看了看金俊勉进了电梯，又不好丢下长辈。

“吴叔叔。”

“哎呀，都长这么大了~”

“好久没见了，您出国刚回来？”

“是啊。刚才那个是你的omega吧，他一进来我就知道，这信息素的味道还有报告的名字，错不了。”

“叔叔刚才跟他……”

“那年你们急急忙忙把他送到我这里来，做的检查报告，我给他看了。他好像还挺震惊的？怎么自己就先走了。来来来，吴叔叔跟你说，金俊勉他……”

“吴叔叔，我一会来问您详细情况，我不放心俊勉哥他……”

“哦哦，记得提醒他回来拿报告哦。”

Alpha着急的下楼，金俊勉却在他眼前上了的士自行离开。

  * Chapter 14

接下来的几天金俊勉的生活仍在继续，只是对吴世勋避而不见。

吴世勋的电话一律不接，仿佛电话就是个摆设；吴世勋开车接他上下班，他都无视的直接路过身边，自己去坐大众交通上下班；吴世勋买了咖啡，小心翼翼的放他桌子上，他就自己下楼买果汁……

这种冷战持续了半月有余，吴世勋快被金俊勉这种无视被逼疯了。

电视台最忙碌的傍晚，吴世勋把金俊勉堵在他的个人休息室，门也给锁上，他今天非要把事情说开。

“俊勉哥，我需要个解释的机会。”

“我不想给你机会。”

“你总要听我怎么说！”

“我现在不想听……让开，我要出去。”

金俊勉抱着手臂，跟站在门口的吴世勋对视。

他不想吵架，现在没有闲情去跟吴世勋纠结过去的事。

吴世勋对他这种躲避的态度很焦急，不自觉散发了更多的信息素想让omega听他所言。

多日的相处下来，金俊勉已经习惯吴世勋情绪兴奋的时候，信息素会格外浓烈些。平时吴世勋会亲亲他、抱抱他，跟他温柔的道歉，自己没管好信息素。毕竟刚分化的omega对信息素很敏感，alpha信息素过于浓烈对他来说可能是压力。

金俊勉平时很快就饶过吴世勋，甚至不会觉得不悦，毕竟他被alpha标记过，对alpha信息素还是有需求的。可是现在他有重要的直播任务，不允许他突然因为信息素不平衡的问题搞砸。这么多天没跟吴世勋亲近，他身上的omega信息素越来越明显。对于今天要混迹在omega人权现场来说，并不是坏事，可以让被采访的游行者对他稍微缓和些。

可是omega本能对alpha的依赖，让金俊勉在此刻有些无助。他想推开alpha，可是身体和情感上还是愿意听吴世勋的解释。只是现在不是时候。

“让开。”

比播音的腔调冷漠万分的音调，金俊勉又说了一次。

“你就不想问，我怎么知道的吗？”

“我现在没空跟你讨论这个。”

“你……”

敲门声打断了他们的对话。

“金主播？十分钟后楼下集合，准备出外景哦。”

“知道了，一会下去。”

金俊勉垂下手，转身挂上了工作牌，没有再去看吴世勋。

“忙完这阵，我想清楚了，自然会来问你。让我冷静的想想吧，世勋。”

“不要太久，别胡思乱想。”

金俊勉咬着嘴唇，拍了拍脸蛋，强迫自己换上职业的表情。

吴世勋抓了一下他的手腕，很快又放开，让开了出口的位置。

“我等你。”

今天是omega人权活动游行的第一天，金俊勉要到现场做场外连线，电视台换了别的主播进行晚间新闻。金俊勉的场外直播被安排在晚间新闻前大约两小时的专题节目。

那个时间段正是上班族的下班高峰期，omega人权活动封锁了一大段城市主干道，动员了很多警力和设备，以防游行途中出现意外。

虽说omega人权活动不仅是omega参加，但是他们一向低调，最近因为各种藐视omega存在的社会新闻和知名社会人士的支持与反对，omega人权活动突然变成了重大的公众事件。他们选择在下班高峰期这个时间点，一方面是希望大家在正常社会活动之余能重视omega人权活动，另一方面他们也与那些衣冠楚楚的alpha至上主义者做斗争。

正因最近有知名社会人士公开表明，omega应该全职在家当生育机器，不该上下班外出活动；Omega的发情期需要特别照顾，精力和能力都不如alpha优秀；依赖alpha才能度过发情期正好证明omega没了alpha不能活……这些言论都刺激了omega人权平等最尖锐的部分。

“金主播，还有三分钟开始直播！！”

工作人员在一定距离跟金俊勉喊话，让其他工作人员赶紧撤出镜头。

大概是因为游行以omega居多，现场的omega信息素十分混杂，工作人员以omega和beta为主，一个alpha都没有，最大程度保证电视台工作人员的安全。

出行前，部长多次强调，不要跟游行的人起冲突，安全为首要。

金俊勉从电视台出发的时候，就感觉脑袋一阵阵的晕眩，好像有一群蚂蚁在啃他的心脏，又痛又痒。这种感觉在到达直播现场的游行队伍附近时，愈发明显。金俊勉感觉自己仿佛即将被蚂蚁啃食掉心脏，呼吸越来越急促。眼看着直播快要开始，他连一开始给自己猛灌的饮用水都被助理拿走。喉咙像火烧一样，神志一点点被撕扯开。

他绝不能在这里倒下！

“3！2……”

“各位观众朋友们，目前我所处的区域是本次游行活动的中心地带……”

金俊勉的职业素养让他流利的说出台词，可是抓着话筒的手微微的在抖动，面前不远处的摄像师都歪头，做着口型问他是不是有什么不妥。

金俊勉只被拍到了上本身，手垂下偷偷做了个“OK”的手势，向工作人员表示自己没问题。

“目前最新数据表示，今日参与游行活动的人员中，omega所占比例……”

金俊勉感觉自己突然被人抓着身体，把体内的水分像拧毛巾一样拧出来。今天只穿了衬衣的他早已汗流浃背，背上的衬衣被汗水泡透，双腿开始止不住的颤抖。

大概是过于紧张，抑或是今天糖分摄取不足，也许是夕阳还很烫脸，金俊勉觉得自己现在的感觉类似于低血糖，但是比那难受上百倍，他在努力的跟自己的身体反应做斗争。

“让我们来采访一下今天参与的人员之一。”

金俊勉机智的用蹲下的姿势，让自己能掩盖身体颤抖的模样，同时采访在一旁坐着休息的omega。

“您好，请问您是……”

Omega的气息越来越浓，只有金俊勉知道，那是他自己的信息素。

助理在一旁越看越不对劲，但是又不敢打断直播。

节目负责人，还有吴世勋，都在注视着屏幕里直播的现状。

吴世勋渐渐看出了什么，走到一边打电话给在场的助理，可是游行现场太吵，对方根本没接听。Alpha知道，金俊勉的状态不太对，加上在他临走前肆无忌惮的释放了一阵信息素，跟omega在同一个密闭环境，可能被诱导发情了。

吴世勋想到这里，害怕和担心的情绪一拥而上。他需要以最快的速度到达现场，要不然金俊勉的秘密就会被公开。

可这一路上封路，吴世勋七拐八弯费了很长时间，也只能在临近的街道停了车，一路跑过去，看着手机里直播显示的画面寻找金俊勉可能的位置。可是当金俊勉一蹲下采访，画面里只有两个人，根本看不到四周的景象。

吴世勋暗暗骂了句“该死”，又像无头苍蝇一样在人流里寻找。

游行队伍的omega信息素太过复杂，想凭借信息素去寻找金俊勉显然不可能。

“谢谢您接受采访。”

金俊勉正准备站起来，双腿一软，一个踉跄跌坐在地上。

后脑勺像被人重重的捶了一下，让他一时之间回不过神，视线也跟着模糊起来。

助理和摄像师在一旁想拉又不敢伸手，看着金俊勉坐着地上，低头喘大气。他们看出来金俊勉已经忍耐了很久，直播眼看着还有15分钟就要结束。

助理做了个手势让金俊勉赶紧站起来，摄像师也配合着把镜头移到远处，可是这种镜头处理方式撑不了多久。

助理正准备冒险去拉一把金俊勉，突然被几个人推搡了一下。

“喂！是谁！哪个omega浑身alpha信息素就到我们这里捣乱！”

“是谁！”

“地上这个？”

“不是金俊勉，金主播吗？”

金俊勉几乎整个人要软趴在地上，像一坨湿泥一般，被人推着肩膀、掐着下巴，模糊间看到眼前的人用嫌恶的眼神看着他。他伸手想要推开眼前的人，却像个没骨头的软物一样跌到了对方身上。

“什么啊！？原来金主播是omega！你看他的性腺都这样了！”

“对啊！他不是beta吗？！”

“太奸诈了吧！一个omega居然装beta！”

“我呸！omega哪里不好了？还要装beta！”

金俊勉身边立刻围了一圈人，都不太友善，对着他推推嚷嚷的。

听着他们的冷言冷语，金俊勉也能知道，他是omega的事实，可能要当众被揭露。

这时不知是谁抓了一下金俊勉的后衣领，手指碰到了他脖子后面肿胀的性腺，金俊勉哼了一声，再一次软趴在地上，面色潮红，额角都是汗。

旁边的omega一看他这是濒临发情的状态，赶紧挤过去，拉着助理让他们把金俊勉带走。

金俊勉浑身散发着迷人的信息素，可是还有一股更强势的alpha信息素留存在他身上，周围的beta不敢轻易靠近，omega又没什么力气架起一个浑身无力正在发情的omega。

金俊勉就像被人从水里捞起来，抛弃在岸边的美人鱼。发丝都湿透了，蜷缩着身体，皮肤白里透着诱人的红，像刚从海底上岸接触到阳光的人鱼；眼睛微微睁着没有焦点，大口汲取着陆地才有的氧气；领口被扯开了一些，崩了的扣子已经不知去向，侧躺着的姿势让胸部被挤压出一条细沟，导着汗水从锁骨流到小腹。

Omega的发情期来的突然，临时标记过他的alpha也不在身边，他连开口求助的机会都没有。

金俊勉缩着身体，嘴里轻轻的喊着吴世勋的名字。

世界上所有的事物都静止了，只剩omega呼唤alpha那点微弱的希望。

  * Chapter 15

金俊勉侧身蜷缩在地上，看着自己垂在地上的手，手心再也使不上力握着话筒，甚至连手指弯曲的能力都丧失。

Omega知道自己发情了，人生中第一次拖延已久的发情，来的凶猛迅速，根本不给他一点防备的时间。他能感觉到自己的血液像是汽油一样，被夏日晒的滚烫的地面引燃了体内omega基因，整个人沸腾而软化。

金俊勉呼唤吴世勋的声音被淹没在周围的议论声中，他已经没有空余的心思去担心自己在这种游行场合是否会被人一脚踩在身上，或是被周围的质疑唾骂淹没，他连呼吸都变得困难，无论怎样，他想要在这里活下来。

想要活下来，就需要alpha，临时标记过他的alpha，吴世勋。

金俊勉需要他。

突然，手心的重量消失不见，话筒被人捡起。

“是的，我们能看到现场的状况……”

是熟悉的声音，稳定的在做直播。

那人单膝跪在地上，有力的手掌牵着金俊勉方才还握着话筒的手，给无力的躺在地上的omega一点希望的曙光。

“我们可以看到，今天在队伍的尽头是这次活动的发起人之一，麻烦导播把镜头推向远处。”

在那个声音的暗示下，镜头又自然的切换到远处。

金俊勉感觉到被一双手臂横着抱起，脱离那让他几乎要被蒸发的地面，他靠着那人的胸膛，听着他强有力的心跳声。直到闻着那股alpha的信息素，他才敢确定，那真的是吴世勋。

“别怕，我在这，不会让你有事的。”

吴世勋让助理拿着话筒递到他嘴边，摄像机一边拍摄着远处带头呐喊的领头人，直播声音仍然持续不断的介绍今天领头人的社会背景，显然吴世勋是有备而来。

与此同时，摄像机外，吴世勋迅速抱起金俊勉到一旁的树荫下，低语了一句让omega放心，又拿回话筒，顺利的结束了最后的直播。

“以上是，S台实习主播吴世勋为您做的现场报道。”

几乎是同时，摄像师比了个OK的手势，表示直播结束，吴世勋丢下话筒回去把金俊勉重新抱起。

“对不起，我来晚了。”

“你……你走……”

“我不走。”

“你放……”

“我不放！”

Omega靠着alpha的胸口，手指无力扒着alpha的衬衣。

“就你这个样子你还想干什么？是我让你发情的，我要负责。”

“不……不需要……”

Omega躺在alpha怀里暂时舒缓了一阵发情热，但很快下一波情潮又涌上来。陌生的触电感让他害怕，本能的需要alpha信息素。

“我标记了你，现在谁都不会比我有用。”

“你……你就是为了这样才标记……标记我的吗？”

“是，我想占有你。”

Alpha赤裸裸的承认了自己的欲望，omega出乎意料的不懂反驳。

“我想要拥有你，金俊勉。不是师生关系，不是好兄弟好朋友，我要做你的情人，你这辈子唯一的alpha！”

“你……”

金俊勉感觉到血液似乎变成岩浆在吞噬他的身体，虚软的连翻个身都困难。

“要打要骂都可以，等你发情过了，你怎么我都可以，但是我不会丢下你的。现在不能，以后也不会。”

“你……混……混蛋……啊！”

Alpha低头把瘫软在怀里的Omega性腺咬破，近乎疯狂的把alpha信息素注入。

金俊勉渐渐全身舒服的恢复了点力气，捶打了几下吴世勋的肩膀，却像调情。被吴世勋抓着手腕，动弹不得。

“乖点，不这么做你就没办法离开这里。”

“不要了……你的信息素太强，这里omega很多……”

“你这是在担心我吗？”

吴世勋心疼的看着回了神的金俊勉，把他身体抱直，让金俊勉坐在他腿上，脑袋伏在他肩膀上。

“我才不担心你……”

“别的也不用担心，直播我给好好的结尾了。你现在只需要做一个选择。去哪里做爱？”

“你别想带我走……”

“还是你想在这里做？”

金俊勉本来就因为发情热满脸通红，也不是因为几句露骨调情的话就会害羞的年龄，但是他现在光是脑子里闪过吴世勋脱他衣服的样子就已经觉得浑身兴奋。

吴世勋托着金俊勉的屁股，把人抱了起来。Omega自然的把自己藏在他颈窝里的动作，让alpha得到了极大的满足。

“在上车前还没决定好，就听我的。”

Alpha用正常的步调，抱着omega抄近路往车的方向走。

可是他的每一步，都omega来说都很致命。

金俊勉会因为趴在吴世勋身上看不到路而害怕的抱紧；也会因为吴世勋抱着他与几个人擦身而过感到窒息；更会因为吴世勋脚步细微的颠簸，让衣服在他身上摩擦的感觉变得更为情动。

吴世勋托着金俊勉屁股的手掌，变成另一股情热在燃烧着发情期的omega。

“放我下来……”

“不放。还有十米就到车上了，还没想好吗？”

吴世勋收紧手臂，他担心更多的人发现，刚才在电视直播里发情的金主播现在就在他怀里。比起不安，alpha更担心初次发情的omega能不能撑得住到家的距离。

“嗯……我再……想想。”

金俊勉根本没空想这个问题，衣服摩擦的感觉让他在发情的深渊边缘。

吴世勋把他安放在副驾驶座，系好安全带。

“那就听我的。”

并不是alpha不着急，而是游行导致的封路让交通很不顺畅。反反复复在路上刹车的动作，车上愈发浓郁的omega信息素，快让alpha的占有欲被调动到极限。

吴世勋心烦意乱的在离家最近的一个红灯处刹车，等这个红灯过了，他就可以把心爱的Omega带回家做爱，彻底的拥有他。

金俊勉喘息的声音越来越大，解开安全带，他已经没有什么清醒的意识自己在做什么。

Omega上半身探过去驾驶座，亲了亲吴世勋的嘴角；当吴世勋惊讶的扭过头看他，omega傻傻的眯眼笑着，伸出舌头舔舐吴世勋的嘴唇。

金俊勉接下来的行为是实实在在的逼迫吴世勋违反交通规则。

Omega双手撑在alpha的大腿上，支持着他探过身去亲吻着alpha的嘴唇。

吴世勋感觉到大腿上的压力越来越重，金俊勉跪坐在副驾驶座，整个上半身已经遮住了驾驶座的视线，撅着屁股歪头去含他的喉结。金俊勉微微睁着眼，漂亮的睫毛在吴世勋眼前一扇一扇的，灵动的很。

吴世勋的喉结动了一下，从金俊勉的唇齿间溜走。

“听话，坐回去，这样很危险。”

“唔……”

“马路上很危险，我也，很危险。”

金俊勉似懂非懂的点了点头，往后退了些，用额头顶着吴世勋的肩膀，撒娇的样子昭然若揭。

“我不危险……我很乖的……”

吴世勋不舍得推开他，伸手揉了揉金俊勉的头发，打开了车辆的双闪灯停在路边。

金俊勉这样缠人，他根本没法开车。

Omega像是被鼓励了一样，爬了过去驾驶座，跨坐在吴世勋腿上，双手扶着他的肩膀。

“你不是说要带我回家做爱的吗？怎么还没到……你骗人……”

金俊勉被情动折磨的不像平时严谨的他，咬着嘴唇委屈的不行，alpha看着心疼的要命。

“我们很快就到家了，三分钟，不对，两分钟就好了。你先坐回去好么？”

“我才不信你……大骗子。”

“我骗你什么了？”

“你说要带我回家，要跟我做爱，你都没做到……”

Alpha笑笑，他的omega发情起来嗲的不行，这会把他绕进去这个圈子里了。

“对不起，嗯？我马上带你回家，回家了我们就做，但是你先得让我把车开回去。”

“你又想骗我……”

Omega生气了一般，在吴世勋肩膀上咬了一口，咬的很重，但是吴世勋不觉得疼。

金俊勉的口水濡湿了吴世勋肩膀上的布料。这么靠近吴世勋，让他能吸取到更多alpha信息素。

发情期的omega极度缺乏安全感，只有匹配度高的alpha才能让omega产生信赖感。

吴世勋当年知道自己暗恋多日的金俊勉与他信息素匹配程度如此之高，他从此决定珍惜自己的信息素，不随意散发，只有金俊勉可以得到他的信息素。

金俊勉小小的抽了几次鼻子，发情热让他的衬衣湿透，又被车里的冷空调吹的哆嗦。

吴世勋摸了摸omega的背，前胸还是滚烫的，后背却被吹的发凉。

“这样会感冒的，我们马上就到家了。”

Alpha扶着omega的腰，想让他挪回副驾驶座，被omega抱着脖子拒绝了。

“你亲亲我，亲了再回去。”

“回去亲不一样吗？”

金俊勉摇摇头，耍赖的扭着腰用臀部蹭吴世勋的腿。这下他发现了别的东西。他猛的往前一坐，肉乎的臀部被一个明显凶悍的硬物戳着，吴世勋发出了闷哼声。

“哼，要你骗我！”

Omega不知天高地厚，抬起臀部又重重的坐下，每一下都让屁股重重的坐到那个让alpha反应明显的位置。

吴世勋怎么能允许金俊勉在他面前，翘着屁股挑衅。

“停！”

“哼！”

“你知道自己在干什么吗？”

“惩罚你！”

金俊勉得到了alpha信息素，来劲了不少，开始跟吴世勋顶嘴了。

吴世勋按住金俊勉的大腿，单手解开了裤子，掏出那根涨的狰狞的性器给他看。

“坐坏了你拿什么赔？坐坏了我拿什么跟你做爱？”

Omega低下头看得出神，伸手握住了吴世勋骄傲的那处。

“对不起嘛……”

金俊勉的手心温度刚刚好，左手握着柱身，右手食指和中指轻轻的在顶端打圈。

吴世勋背上都冒出了冷汗，他总不能在大马路把金俊勉摁在车上乱来，驾驶座的前挡风玻璃可是全透明的。

看着那根微微弯曲翘起，金俊勉还以为是自己刚才撒野惹的——确实也是，不过并不是他只是让吴世勋的性器更粗壮了而已。

“我真想……在这里就插到你的小骚穴里，干的你叫老公……”

Alpha在omega耳边大胆的调戏，omega哪能听的了这种荤话，立马红了耳朵。

“我……我没有小骚穴……我不骚……”

“你若是再勾引我，我就让你明天上新闻头条。金俊勉主播马路上公然与恋人发生性关系，这样的标题，你觉得合适吗？”

“不……不合适……”

金俊勉听到“主播”两个字，还是有所反应，吓得把脑袋藏在吴世勋颈窝里，手里拽着吴世勋那根没轻没重的动了几下。

“那怎么比较合适，金主播说说看。”

“回……回家，回家发生性关系比较合适……”

“哦？其他部分呢，我是你恋人的部分呢？”

“合适……很合适。”

Alpha显然很满意这句话，给了omega一个深吻。

两人的舌头很快就没有节奏的交缠在一起，alpha在omega窄小的口腔里肆意妄为，轻咬着他的嘴唇；omega则反扑过去，把alpha的舌头吮的作响，把alpha舌头滴落的口水都珍贵的舔进自己嘴里。

吴世勋本就爱金俊勉人前严肃人后可爱的模样，这会发了情染上大胆的情色，更是好看的世上仅有。

“我们回家，马上就到。”

“嗯。”

金俊勉终于被哄乖了，自己慢慢退回了副驾驶座。裤裆之间已经被吴世勋下巴滴落的汗水和前列腺液弄湿，自己兴奋的在副驾驶座脱了裤子去嗅那一处充满alpha信息素的位置。

吴世勋看的下身快要爆炸。只不过是又一个红灯的时间，他的omega居然把自己下身扒了干净去问裤子上的体液味。光滑的双腿就这么大喇喇的坐在他黑色皮质座椅上，一对比更显得金俊勉纯洁又色情的模样，衬衣刚好遮住腿间。

Alpha不得已猛踩油门，冲过了红灯把车迅速开进车库。

车都没停整齐，omega就被抱下了车，冲进电梯，他刚才迷恋的那条裤子还丢在车上。

“裤子……”

“现在起到发情期结束，你都没有穿裤子的权利，被我剥夺了。”

Omega甜甜的笑着点头答应。

  * Chapter 16

金俊勉被吴世勋抱着，双腿不用着地，后背靠着电梯里冰凉的镜面，搂着吴世勋的脖子与其交换唾液。衬衣已经被扒落，露出肩膀和胸口，松垮垮的落在手肘上。

电梯里的白炽灯把金俊勉的肤色照得好似透明，坠着的汗水反倒像人鱼带上岸的珍珠。

吴世勋吻得热烈，就只是上楼的十几秒电梯，密闭的小空间里已经充斥着两人的信息素。任谁闻了这股信息素，都是一对发情的AO正要交媾。

“抱好我。”

吴世勋空出一只手摁密码，把门打开。

金俊勉的衬衣滑落在楼道里，此时已经是浑身赤裸的被吴世勋抱着。

“唔……后面好痒……”

Omega没有听话，单手抱着alpha的脖子，右手探到身后，自己伸着中指在后穴扩张，导出的分泌物滴在alpha西装裤上，闷哼的享受着自己的手指。

“我让你脱裤子，可不是为了让你自己玩的。”

吴世勋熟悉金俊勉家的结构，打开门后径直往卧室走。

正打算把omega放下，对方先扯着他的领口索要亲吻。

“你别走嘛……是不是我亲的不好？”

“我不走。”

金俊勉眼角含泪，可怜的紧；双腿自然的曲折膝盖张开，一副勾魂的模样。

Alpha已经尽快脱除身上的衣物，可omega在床上已经迫不及待的用两根手指在蜜穴里按揉。

“啊……嗯……不够……要操深深的……”

“该死，谁让你自己碰里面的？”

“世勋不碰……里面好难受……好空……要填满……”

Omega甚至自己分开水盈盈的后穴给alpha看，自己有多么需要。

早知道金俊勉的发情如此诱人，吴世勋绝不会放开他独自一人。

“今天可以吗？我可以标记你吗？”

吴世勋亲吻着金俊勉湿哒哒的手指，小心翼翼的提问。

金俊勉说过这是他的底线，他愿不愿意让吴世勋突破，这对吴世勋来说很重要。

“你先进来……操我的生殖腔……操到了我就是你的……”

金俊勉侧了个身，把一边腿抬起架在吴世勋肩膀上，后穴微微张着，已经被主人很好的扩张了。

但显然alpha的尺寸远超过omega的预料。

被omega发情勾起的alpha尺寸比以往更为惊人，侧入的姿势让alpha的每一寸都被omega完全的感受着。

金俊勉低头就能看到自己原先平坦的小腹，因为alpha的进入而隆起，形状进的深，让他一时喘不上气，逼得眼泪终于挂不住眼角滴在床单上。

“深呼吸，棉棉，我还没到底……”

“呼……嗯……你进去很多了……怎么……啊……”

“听话，嘴张开呼吸。”

Omega是听话了，但是上下两张小嘴同步的收缩着，把alpha夹得又硬三分，小腹上的形状翘起的更明显。

“好像戳到……戳到……了……”

“戳到什么了？”

“唔……不能说……”

“被我碰到生殖腔了是么？”

“啊……”

金俊勉不想承认，但是吴世勋一个深挺就让他认输了。

发情期的omega被碰到生殖腔会有剧烈的反应。吴世勋是金俊勉匹配度极高的alpha，被他的性器碰到生殖腔，只会跌进无尽的情欲中。

“求……求你了，再操那里吧……”

Omega顺从的挪着屁股，自己把剩下的性器一点点含进蜜穴里，却把自己体内过于滋润的分泌物挤压的滴了一腿。

吴世勋侧头吻着金俊勉挂在他肩膀的膝盖，看他艰难的侧身抬腰，染满情欲的模样。尽管他想多欣赏一阵，可身下的小人鱼总是着急体验人类的快活，把他那处绞的太紧。

Alpha就着插入的姿势，把omega放爬在床上，不再忍耐。

“这样的姿势，能干的最深，直接把生殖腔操开。”

“要的……要操开的……”

金俊勉苏软的呻吟着，承接吴世勋每一次的插弄，性感至极。

“啊……啊……碰到了……啊……世勋……唔……”

“棉棉的生殖腔，好软……热热的……”

“唔……别说了……”

“叫老公，我就把精液都射到生殖腔里，棉棉说好不好？”

“老公……唔……棉棉要……要精……啊！”

吴世勋温柔不了多久，掐着金俊勉猛干了一顿。看着omega背上的汗水聚集到脊椎的凹陷处，alpha扶他起身，汗水又顺着凹槽流到两人接合的私密处，融入更为淫靡的混合物。

金俊勉觉得后腰酸的不行，吴世勋还非要让他直起上身；臀部被吴世勋抓的一个个指印不说，后穴被囊袋装的麻麻的发疼……这一切比起先前的爱抚刺激太多。

“唔……呜……好舒服……”

Omega眼泪顺着脸颊滴在嘴唇上，咸咸的；alpha坏心的抹了些他的前列腺液，擦在omega舌头上，嘴里一股腥味混着信息素，让omega不顾廉耻礼仪的哭着求爱。

“我还要……啊……世勋……嗯！啊……”

“棉棉怎么哭了，操的不舒服吗？”

吴世勋的手指插在金俊勉口腔里，正把舌头玩得欢，手背上滴了几滴，发现是金俊勉已经呜呜的哭了出来。

“不是的……很舒服的……”

“那我继续？把棉棉热乎乎的生殖腔操的合不上。”

“嗯……只给世勋进去……不要合上……”

吴世勋在并没有多少性爱的经验，他也绝对不是个在做爱方面温柔的alpha。一边把omega顶弄的不成人形，还说着荤话把人翻个身，看着金俊勉满面泪痕，小腹上都是前列腺液滋撒的痕迹。

“给我看看……棉棉还说自己不骚，都哭成这样了还要我操吗？”

“我不想……不想哭的……太舒服了……”

金俊勉捂着眼睛，全身一抽一抽的，把吴世勋的魂都给吸过去了。

“好了，别哭鼻子，我看着心疼。不舍得操里面了。”

“不哭……我不哭……你动动……求你了……别停下来……”

“这才是我的乖棉棉”

Alpha俯身安慰，亲了亲omega的性腺，却把omega的双手举过头顶，不许他遮住自己一分一毫。

面对面的性事让两人视线得到极大的冲击。

金俊勉并不是自己停下了哭泣，而是被吴世勋随后而来剧烈的动作干的喘不上气，嘴里断断续续的呻吟着。

吴世勋眼里的金俊勉，虽然皮肤依旧白嫩，却平添了许多不常有的斑痕。有些是做爱时他掐的，有些是动作过猛蹭的，还有些，是刚才在广场被人抓的。

Alpha没有忘记，他在人群里找到发情的omega时的心情。他在人群里遭受着非议却无力反驳，与他平时在新闻中伶牙俐齿的模样大相径庭。

吴世勋只想保护他，却在这么重要的时刻让他一个人承受。

“我要标记你了。”

“嗯……”

Omega浑身湿漉漉的，身体已经被送上了巅峰的快感，再也不能回头。

当alpha顶开他的生殖腔，金俊勉长长的吸了一口气，眼神里又魅了几分，主动勾上吴世勋的肩膀。

“标记我吧……但是不要让我后悔……”

吴世勋俯身，两人小腹不停地摩擦着，他反复了无数次，在被生殖腔接纳了性器的瞬间，感受到了极致的喜悦。

“哈……你……怎么能……好深……”

“因为我是你的alpha，永远是你的，只会是你的……”

吴世勋改了先前调情的荤话，浓情蜜意的换着花样说爱金俊勉，身下的动作却还是那个充满欲望的样子，把金俊勉操的浑身发热。

“啊……啊……你快射……我想要……啊……”

“我还能射很多，放心。”

Alpha像是到了游乐场，把生殖腔各个角落操了个遍，准确的找到omega兴奋点后才有了射精的意思，开始更快速的操弄着柔软的一处。

金俊勉难以制止的又开始啜泣，浑身酥麻的感觉太过陌生，却又不想抗拒。

吴世勋这才放了手，让他抱着自己，把金俊勉平放在床上，简直要把金俊勉干的陷在床里。

Alpha让omega熟悉了自己后，给了他一个隆重的承诺，才终于在生殖腔里射精成结。

成结的瞬间，金俊勉失了神，他只听清了一句。

“我爱你。”

吴世勋没曾想，金俊勉第一次发情，他又做的太狠，成结后，金俊勉就晕了过去。

也不算是真的醒来，omega是被又一波情潮强制烧醒的，缠着还在他身边熟睡的alpha又重复了标记的行为。这么三番五次的，alpha跟omega的信息素才彻底的交融起来。

金俊勉脱离发情期的时候，他的床垫弹簧都蹦出来了几个，床单早就被抓破了。

吴世勋将就着，抱着他在床的一角入睡的。

Omega被操舒服了愿意睡觉，alpha还要负责清洁干净身体。有时候刚洗完没多久，omega发情热又来了，他自己也不懂克制，随便那里都能做爱。大多数是在床上，他想让omega舒服点，可是omega哪懂这么多，猫抓一样把床上弄得乱七八糟。

金俊勉发情不等于断片，他还是有些印象，知道自己没日没夜的缠着吴世勋做什么。他醒着的时候就跟吴世勋做爱，睡着的时候大概也像现在这样被吴世勋搂着睡。

他想离开那个怀抱坐起身，又被拉回去。

“去哪？”

“没去哪。”

“再陪我睡会。”

“你给我下去，不许睡我床上。”

“俊勉哥，没想到你是这种人！用完我就不认账。”

“你……！”

Omega打算把alpha推下去，但是自己腰一软，差点先摔过去，还好被alpha揽住腰。

丢死人了，金俊勉心想，他们的账还没算完，莫名其妙的发情又莫名其妙的做爱。

“我还没想好要不要听你解释。”

“身体还好吗？”

“你不要岔开话题，我还没想好……”

“我去给你弄点吃的。”

“吴世勋！”

“我爱你。”

Alpha亲了亲omega，刚度过完发情期，omega怎么都凶不起来。

“你把手松开。”

“因为还没生完我的气吗？”

“嗯。”

“我把事情都告诉你，你不要生气了好不好。让我抱你，嗯？”

“不许动手动脚，把事情给我说清楚。要不然你就给我滚蛋。”

“我保证，事无巨细。”

“从什么时候开始，知道我会分化成omega的？”

“你还记得，我18岁的时候，绑架的那件事吗？”

  * Chapter 17

事情发生在吴世勋的高中毕业典礼。

闷热的夏天还未过去，吴世勋包里揣着一件刚洗干净熨烫好的夏季校服上衣，准备送给金俊勉。

“哥！我在这！”

“恭喜呀，顺利毕业了。”

“优秀毕业生呢。”

吴世勋噘嘴小声的说。

金俊勉的当然知道他在等着夸，摸摸比自己稍高一点的吴世勋的脑袋。

“哎哟，辛苦啦我们世勋。”

吴世勋的头发蓬松，已经在完成期末考试和大学入学测试后染成了栗子色，称上他的样子，活力又腼腆。

金俊勉开玩笑说，吴世勋肯定能在大学很快交到女朋友。吴世勋却没当玩笑，很认真的拒绝了。

“哥，我有东西要给你。”

吴世勋从书包里拿出自己整理好的校服，连着自己戴了几年的姓名牌也给了金俊勉。

“你的校服给我干嘛？”

“学校里有个……传言。就是……毕业的时候，把校服给最喜欢的那个人……”

金俊勉敲了一下吴世勋的脑袋，阻止了他说下去。吴世勋的心思，他已经知道了。

“说你长不大还真是，还相信这个。”

“只要可以和哥在一起，我当然信啊！”

“小屁孩……怎么这么可爱呢你？”

金俊勉没舍得说，吴世勋可能日后会遇到更适合他的人，他可能会后悔把校服名牌送给自己。可是当吴世勋把他视作最喜欢的人，金俊勉内心是高兴的，甚至有点想回应。

“所以！哥会收下衣服的吧？”

“嗯，就当是补习费啦。毕竟你是我第一个学生，从年级倒数到优秀毕业生，我可是没少辛苦。这个就当纪念啦。”

“俊勉哥，可以穿起来吗？我想看哥穿校服的样子。”

“我穿校服有什么好看的……”

“穿嘛穿嘛！”

两个人在校门口被晒得晕乎乎的，吴世勋拉着金俊勉到一旁的树荫下，软磨硬泡的要金俊勉穿刚才他送的校服。

树荫在远离人群的地方，那边还在熙熙攘攘的互相庆祝毕业快乐，两人站在安静的地方。

金俊勉想着也就满足吴世勋一个愿望，换一件衣服而已。

对于在职场混迹了一段时间的金俊勉，陪着吴世勋到毕业典礼，再次回到校园，让人有一种属于青春的冲动。

“知道啦……换就是了……”

“要穿到今晚洗漱睡觉前才能换哦。”

“世勋你……好吧好吧。”

想着今天也无事，吴父直播实在抽不出空，吴母恰好不在国内。吴父出面特别批准了金俊勉一天的假期，请他帮忙参加吴世勋的毕业典礼。儿子的毕业不能亲自去，吴父已经很内疚了，金俊勉自然是不会推脱的。就算吴父不开口，他本来也想参加。这可是最后一次还能用看着小屁孩的眼光，看着日益成长的吴世勋了。

两人站在树荫下，金俊勉脱了上衣，露出细软的腰身，再把干净的、原属于吴世勋的校服穿上。一颗颗扣子，从下往上的扣好，直到最上面一颗；再把吴世勋的胸牌带好；上衣下摆塞进了黑色长裤里。

吴世勋静静的看着，金俊勉穿着他的衣服，变为乖巧学生的模样。他方才换衣服的动作，让年轻的他心猿意马。

“很……很奇怪吗？”

“不会……”

金俊勉有些害羞的把头发抓整齐，眼角偷看着吴世勋呆滞的表情。

此刻戴在金俊勉胸口的铭牌，仿佛把金俊勉标成吴世勋的所有。

“你别盯着看啊……”

“哥……俊勉哥真适合校服，很好看。”

“真的不会很奇怪吗？”

“不会，真的，特别好，特别合适。”

金俊勉就像严肃正经的学生会会长，在毕业这一刻终于抓着自己暗恋的同学表白；吴世勋就是那个收到表白的同学，告诉他，自己更早就喜欢他了。

几百部校园偶像剧凑起来，都没有现在这互相不敢对视的十几秒让人如此悸动。

两人低着头，各自红了耳朵，也红了脸，心脏扑通扑通的跳着。

“我……我去买瓶水，好热啊。”

金俊勉小跑着离开树荫，想让灼热的阳光掩饰他害羞的表情。

吴世勋看着他着急忙慌的背影，傻傻的笑了。原来他的俊勉哥，也藏了点小心思。

两个人的默契是在吴世勋成年前绝不捅破这层窗户纸。

眼见吴世勋已经毕业，看着金俊勉的眼神一天比一天的占有欲更强，金俊勉恐怕支持不了多久，就会心甘情愿栽在吴世勋那里。吴世勋每次话到嘴边都要被金俊勉打断，他就知道，金俊勉也已经喜欢他，喜欢的不得了。

莽莽撞撞的穿过人群，金俊勉在校园旁的小巷子，靠着墙，摸着自己乱跳的心脏。

或许是有些中暑，也可能是刚才跑得太快，但都是借口。

金俊勉已经无法把吴世勋单纯的当做自己的学生、恩师的儿子、可爱的弟弟，这种存在了。他有时候觉得自己很过分的把吴世勋看成男人，想他拥抱自己，亲吻自己……

还没从遐想中回过神的金俊勉，突然听到巷口有人喊了句吴世勋，惊得一回头。

“我就说他是，胸牌上写着呢，吴世勋……”

“你们是……放开我！”

金俊勉被两个人死死的捂住嘴，从身后卡着他的喉咙；另一人快速的抓起他的脚踝，让金俊勉蹬不了腿，无法使劲挣脱。两人快速的合作把金俊勉往巷口的车上拽，无论他怎么用力捶打身后的人，最后也只能无力一点点失去意识。

8小时后，夜已深，无人入睡。

“吴主播，你儿子在我手里。”

“别伤害他。”

“嘿嘿嘿……”

电话被掐断。

吴世勋在吴父身边，眼里布满了血丝，焦急的想听一听电话里的声音。可是歹徒一点机会都没留给吴家，迅速掐断了电话。

警察在一旁摇摇头，他们没能跟踪到歹徒的手机信号位置。

“现在该怎么办！俊勉他……”

“吴主播，您别急，对方现在还以为自己绑架的是您儿子，如果让对方发现绑架了错误的人，有撕票的风险……”

“那俊勉哥怎么办！俊勉哥他……”

“世勋，把话听完。”

吴父也很是担心金俊勉的安危，但这个时候，他们越是需要冷静。

“俊勉哥的声音呢！他没事吧？”

“没听到受害人的声音，那头也很安静，绑架者还用了变声器，一时之间……”

“什么信息都没有吗？”

吴家挤了一群警察，带着专业设备，可是都只能失望的摇摇头。

吴世勋自责的捶打着沙发，手里紧紧攥着那个沾了血的名牌。

“儿子！冷静点！俊勉是替你被绑架的，我们不能让对方发现。爸爸跟你保证，他会没事的。”

“你怎么保证！你怎么知道俊勉现在在哪里！你连他的声音都听不到！你跟我保证什么！”

吴父也是第一次见儿子如此慌张震怒，加剧了现场的紧张。

“你们也别太着急了，绑架者打电话来，通常就是有需求的，我们可以跟他谈条件。就是别让他发现自己绑错了人，什么条件都先答应下来，先确保人质的安全。”

没几分钟，电话又响了。现场顿时安静下来，在警察的指示下，吴父接了电话。

“吴主播，你的宝贝儿子，嘿嘿……长得真是白嫩啊。”

“你别乱来。”

“乱来？让我想想怎么乱来……”

“给我听听他的声音。”

“他现在可说不了话。”

“你把他怎么了！”

“没怎么，下药猛了。至于下什么药……”

“你别动他！你有什么要求？”

对方再一次挂断了电话。

警察还是一无所获。

吴世勋不敢想象金俊勉现在是什么样子，那人给金俊勉下了药，什么药，会危及生命吗……

他的脑子无法正常运转，想要跑出去大喊一声宣泄，却被警察拦住了。

“不能出去！要是被熟人看到，怕会传到歹徒那里。”

警察的担心是有必要的。

吴父在晚间新闻直播前，就接到了儿子的电话，随后是警察局的电话，让他赶紧回家。

电话的内容被在电视台闲逛的记者偷听到，没几分钟，电视台的新闻速报就出现了吴主播的亲生儿子被绑架的消息。一传十，十传百。

好在吴世勋已经在警察的保护下先回到家，避免被学校的熟人发现他本人并未被绑架。

金俊勉是在学校附近被绑架的，警察很快就在巷子里发现沾了血的胸牌，提取了上面的血液做DNA检测。

吴世勋得知此消息，很难不去想象，那上面的血液就是金俊勉的。刚才害羞跑走的金俊勉，怎么离开自己，瞬间变成绑架案受害者了？失去金俊勉消息的恐惧，把吴世勋的心脏裹得严严实实。

吴父拍拍吴世勋的肩膀。

“俊勉会没事的，对方还没提要求。他不是针对你，是我。”

吴世勋心烦意乱的无处可发泄，懊恼的低头，一语不发。

“吴主播，您最近有跟什么人结仇吗？”

“做新闻行业的，确实很容易结仇……”

“麻烦您仔细回想一下，最近是否有人公开的表示要报复您。”

“可能是……”

吴父正准备开口，电话再度响起。

“喂，给我听听儿子的声音！”

“爸……”

金俊勉虚弱的声音从电话那头传来，在场的人都稍稍松了口气。看来金俊勉是有眼力见的，隐瞒了自己并非吴主播儿子的事情。

“世勋？没事吧！”

吴世勋听到声音，恨不得钻进话筒里。

“爸……我……没事……”

“他没伤害你吧？”

“我……唔！”

话筒再次传来忙音。

吴世勋的心也跟着掉进无底洞。

“人质的情况可能不太好。”

“什么不太好！你说清楚！”

吴世勋揪着警察的领口，再也控制不住自己的情绪。

吴父赶紧冲上前把吴世勋拽住。

“世勋！俊勉他需要我们帮助！没有别的意思！”

“爸！你还听不到吗！俊勉哥的声音……”

“我知道！我听到了。你在这里跟大家撒气没有用，冷静点！”

“我怎么冷静！他们要的人是我！俊勉哥他是无辜的！他还在假装是我！这有多危险！”

“世勋！俊勉他就是为了保护你，也是为了保护自己！你这样乱来才是不为他考虑！”

“我……”

吴世勋恨透了现在什么都不能做的自己。金俊勉甚至都没来得及开口求救，就被绑架者夺走了机会。他该有多么无助，却还是想着保护他，没有暴露自己并非吴世勋的事情。

没几分钟后，吴主播的手机传来一个视频。

视频里，金俊勉被掐着下巴，被迫喝下一管不明液体，随后两眼无神的歪头倒在一边，眼睛渐渐地合上，仿佛濒临死亡。

视频终止，把现场所有人的心都提到了半空中。

  * Chapter 18

金俊勉喝下液体后没多久就失去意识，再次睁眼已经在救护车上，右手被人牢牢的握住，他感受到了一股陌生的信息素。吃力的歪头一看，是吴世勋。

吴世勋的双手，把金俊勉右手拢在手心里，尽量遏制自己的颤抖，嘴里念念有词。

金俊勉听不清吴世勋在说什么，他甚至没有力气去给吴世勋一个回应、一个微笑，很快又陷入了无意识的昏迷。

嫌疑人在后续的联系中愈发丧心病狂，但也是这种急躁让他暴露了自己的位置。

他原是吴父早些时候新闻报道中的相关人员，由于吴父当时犀利的评论揭露了他贪污犯罪的事实，让他一败涂地、家破人亡。嫌疑人在保释期间以身犯险，决意报复，想着绑架吴世勋以此要挟。可没想到他单凭金俊勉那天身穿的校服及名牌，误将金俊勉绑走。

警察快速制服了歹徒，可金俊勉早已被灌下的不明液体折腾的神志不清。

嫌疑人供述，那是对腺体伤害性极强的非法药物，为了让正处于发育期的吴世勋失去发育机会而准备的。可没想到，金俊勉恰好是个延缓发育的人，嫌疑人也因此没有怀疑自己绑错了人，只以为是还没分化、刚成年的吴世勋而已。

药性强烈，让金俊勉长时间没有苏醒过来。

“你们医院能做的检查，都给他做，务必要保证他的健康。”

“爸……哥怎么还没醒……”

“别担心，等检查结果出来，医生会知道的。”

吴父拍拍吴世勋的肩膀。他知道金俊勉是代替他儿子受的罪，而且金俊勉也是他的爱徒，他自然是不愿意这样的事情发生。能做的他都做了，可是自己儿子眼里的担忧让他看出了不一样的情绪。

他怎么会没发现，吴世勋对金俊勉的感情，已经不是师生或者兄弟，而是一种爱慕。

由于吴父儿子被绑架的事情上了新闻，一时之间很多记者都想了解当事人的伤情。为保金俊勉能接受最好的治疗，吴父动用了自己的人脉，把金俊勉送到了最权威、私密性最好的医院。可是几天来，医生说不清这种未知药物可能带来的后果，金俊勉也一直没有清醒，表面上也没有特殊，只能留院做保守治疗。

吴世勋看着在床上如同只是睡着了的金俊勉，焦虑的情绪日复一日的增多。

“哥，我下个月就要办入学了……你起来陪我去好不好……”

吴世勋淡淡的笑着，不让自己的焦虑传达给金俊勉。

床上的人还是没有反应。

“哥，我分化了，是个alpha，我以后可以保护哥了，不会再让哥受到任何伤害。”

“请问是金俊勉的家属吗？监护人？”

“我……”

“怎么了？”

吴母带着儿子的午餐到医院，看到护士也刚推门进病房。

“病人的体检报告出来了，下午医生约谈。”

“好的，谢谢。”

吴世勋眼神里的紧张，吴母看的一清二楚。

“世勋，你回家休息一下。”

“妈，我……”

“听话，你已经好几天没回家了。”

“我想留在这。”

“我知道你很担心俊勉。我和你爸也很担心，我们会看好他的。”

金俊勉的父母临时买不到机票过来看儿子，这几天全是吴家三口人轮番照顾他，充当临时监护人。

“妈……”

“你实话跟我说，你是不是喜欢俊勉了。”

“是，我喜欢他，喜欢很久了。”

吴世勋第一次，堂堂正正的承认了自己喜欢金俊勉的事。

“听妈妈的话，自己不能垮了。要不然俊勉醒了看到你这个样子，他就不喜欢你了。看你邋里邋遢的，吃完饭回家洗漱休息一下。”

吴母温柔的揉了揉吴世勋的头发。自己生的儿子，她怎么可能没看出来。金俊勉这次代替吴世勋被绑架，她也很感激，也很愧疚。可是吴世勋这么把自己折腾下去，当母亲的也是会心疼的。

吴世勋坚持要看到体检报告的结果再离开，两家人围在医生的办公室里，神情紧张。

“我们大致找到了患者还未能清醒的原因。”

“是伤到腺体了吗？”

“腺体是无法避免被损伤了，而且药物的成分不明确，我们不好预估未来产生的影响。但是结合临床表现和患者自身的情况……患者的腺体本身发育稍有迟缓，这次损伤是不可逆的，也可能这辈子都无法分化成omega。”

“等等，你说什么？俊勉他……”

“俊勉哥是omega？”

“是的，根据体检报告，患者是有生殖腔的，必然会分化成omega。可能当事人自己也没做过详细的身体检查，但是从生理结构上看，他确实会分化成omega。可是现在就不好说了……”

“会出现什么情况？”

医生推了推眼镜，把吴世勋的心也掂了一下。

“最坏的情况，患者的腺体停止发育，可是这就决定了他会失去使用生殖腔的能力。当然这也有好处。患者可以以beta的身份继续生活，在法律层面不会有问题，生理上自然也不会有发情期等omega的特殊情况。”

“那对日常生活……”

“目前看来不会有太大影响。”

“那他怎么还没醒。”

“虽然需要进一步确认，但是目前我们建议……”

听完医生一席话，吴世勋毫不犹豫的去做了匹配率测试。

医生告诉吴世勋，他处于刚分化阶段，信息素浓度过高，不利于腺体受损的金俊勉修养；两人信息素的匹配度可能极高，让金俊勉的腺体处于伪发情状态，但是身体也不适合进行信息素交换的行为，腺体受压过大，出于自我保护的必要，才让金俊勉一直没有醒来。

吴世勋日夜陪床的行为也是造成金俊勉腺体处于伪发情的重要因素，因此，医生建议吴世勋若是真的信息素与金俊勉的匹配度过高，可能需要将两人隔离才能保证金俊勉的后续康复。

从医生那里得到诊断结果后，两家人同意，既然omega腺体损伤并不会对日常生活造成影响，目前也未有后遗症的预测，让金俊勉以beta的身份生活也未尝不可。金俊勉 beta的身份生活的很好，他当新闻主播的梦想，或许会被omega腺体所阻碍；目前知道他可能分化成omega的人，就只有金俊勉的父母、吴世勋一家，并不会造成金俊勉第二性征识别隐瞒的问题。两家人默认，或许金俊勉不知道omega腺体损伤，对他来说是件好事。

他还有未来可以追求自己的理想。除了一样，吴世勋与他高匹配度的信息素，可能需要进行人为隔离。

吴世勋拿到检测结果的那天，吴母告诉他，金俊勉醒了，身体情况还不错。他此刻多想拥抱金俊勉，跟他道歉，不该让他遭受这些；向他发誓，自己会成为最棒的alpha永远保护他。

事实上，那天起，吴世勋主动避免了两人的见面。

金俊勉康复后，电视台安排他到外地进行长时间的驻外任务。吴父说，这是他还给金俊勉的人情，金俊勉答应了。

金俊勉想跟吴世勋道别，却被一而再的拒绝。

明明是最想把金俊勉拥入怀里的人，现在却只能离他最远，保证他的安全。

吴世勋曾想，如果金俊勉能用beta的身份平安的过一辈子，他可以永远不见他，不让金俊勉感知到他的信息素，不让金俊勉发情。就算他带着全世界最匹配金俊勉的信息素，他也可以冷漠的拒绝靠近。

可吴世勋终究是贪心的。

金俊勉离开的那些日子，吴世勋偶尔能在新闻字幕上、或是主播口中听到金俊勉的名字，这份采访稿是金俊勉写的；再过一些日子，吴世勋已经可以在新闻里简短的看到十几秒金俊勉的画面，金俊勉成功的当上了有画面的新闻记者；再然后，他知道金俊勉回国了，不久后就能在晚间新闻时段越来越频繁的看到他出现；直到现在，金俊勉已经是家喻户晓的新闻主播。

吴世勋知道，金俊勉做到了，他用beta的身份过的很好。

他喜欢的人，真的很棒。

而吴世勋离了金俊勉的日子，一刻也没有停下。从表演系跳到了新闻系，当人人都不理解吴世勋为什么能靠脸吃饭，却还要拼命的到条件严苛的新闻系吃苦；他顺利的从新闻系毕业，马不停蹄的在社会实践中积累经验，可他唯一不会错过的是每天的晚间新闻。每天都期待能在画面中找到金俊勉的名字、画面。等到后来，金俊勉成为固定主播，他看着金俊勉在画面里的模样，总是会发呆。

吴世勋知道自己，好想他。

本来以为不见面，或许就当是青涩的初恋，没有结果的暗恋，藏在人生的故事里。

可是吴世勋不甘心啊，这不是他想要的结局。

吴世勋请父亲开口把自己直接安插在晚间新闻的工作组，他有信心不会给父亲丢脸，却还是害怕金俊勉见到他的反应。

多年后的初见，金俊勉感受到吴世勋的信息素，在直播中发情分化的时候，吴世勋的想念、爱恋都有了答案。他还是这么的想要金俊勉，想的骨头都疼，想的他无法正常思考。

吴世勋依然想爱金俊勉，不计后果。

  * Chapter 19

金俊勉看着坐在地上的吴世勋，低着头，没有了alpha的骄傲和自信，此刻更像是个来认错的小孩子。

“对不起，我……我知道你跟我信息素契合度很高，我在你身边可能是定时炸弹……”

“世勋，看着我，抬头。”

金俊勉跪在地上，搂着吴世勋的肩膀，被对方小心翼翼的回应。

“世勋……你还喜欢我，才来找我的，对吗？”

“我……我还喜欢你，喜欢的要疯掉。”

吴世勋以为时间可以埋葬他的暗恋，磨平青春的棱角。可是沉淀下来的，还是只有那份坚定的、喜欢金俊勉的心。

“那你就继续喜欢我。”

吴世勋抬了抬头，看着金俊勉温柔的微笑。

“我现在……已经是非你不可的omega了，谁叫你来招惹我。”

“我会的！我会比谁都喜欢你！”

“你以后没有小孩子犯错被原谅的机会了。以后我会把你当男人看，我的男人……”

“我可以吗？”

“床都上了！要不然呢？”

“不不不，我不是那个意思……”

金俊勉假装厉害的抱着手臂，其实害羞的不敢对上吴世勋欣喜若狂的眼神。

“你……我们匹配度这么高……你又已经……已经……标记我了……我不想去洗标记……”

“我绝不会做出让哥后悔，让哥要去洗标记的事情！绝对不！”

吴世勋举起手郑重的要发誓，被金俊勉抓着手腕制止了。

“世勋……”

金俊勉想说的话，绝不仅仅是这一句。可是他不知道怎么表达，他只知道喊着吴世勋的名字，这么多年来累积的语言能力仿佛都枯竭了。如果吴世勋当年没有离开他，或许他不会醒过来，也或许他会突然分化成omega，然后失去他为主播梦想奋斗的机会……

急促的手机铃声打破了两人温存的时刻。

“喂，是我。”

“俊勉，还好吧？”

“嗯……对不起……我……部长，我把直播……”

“到办公室来谈吧，身体许可的话。”

“明天，我到您办公室。”

吴世勋看着金俊勉凝重的表情，他知道金俊勉即将要面对的，可能是一场恶战。他无言的抱着金俊勉，亲吻着他的腺体给他安定感。

“世勋，我可能……再也进不了直播间了吧。”

“哥，世界上会有容纳你的位置。比如我身边的位置。”

金俊勉被吴世勋反抱在怀里，就让他暂时缩在吴世勋怀里，尽情感受被宠爱吧。

金俊勉几乎是受到一路的注目进的新闻部部长办公室，在里面将近一个小时才起身出来。

对于新闻工作者而言，时间就是新闻的价值，部长会抽出一个小时跟金俊勉详谈，可见事情严重性。大家都很难不去注意部长办公室的一点点动静。

金俊勉出门前已经给自己做好心理建设，既然事情已经发生了，他逃不掉。

部长虽然平时相当严格，金俊勉是他少数能和颜悦色说话的对象。他主动联系了电视台高层，希望为金俊勉争取最好的选择。然而电视台就是个残酷的地方，他不得不向金俊勉通报最坏的可能性。

“所以那天……”

“就是吴世勋啊，那个实习生。”

“我听说他是吴主播的儿子，宠得不行的。”

“他不会不知道金主播是omega吧？他们不是天天都在一起……”

“你还别说，他们两个，一个alpha一个omega……”

“挺配的啊。”

“他们两个要是在一起，电视台的alpha和omega估计要哭倒一大片了……”

流言蜚语不胫而走，有的甚至不避开当事人。

吴世勋在走廊焦急的等待金俊勉出来。他是目送着金俊勉进的部长办公室。听着身边经过的人谈论他们的事情，他更害怕金俊勉受到非议。

金俊勉已经是知名主播，他遭受的侧目不言而喻。

吴世勋决定成为金俊勉的支撑，可当他看到金俊勉一脸平静的从办公室出来，他以为金俊勉是坚强的。

金俊勉从办公室出来的时候，吴世勋迎过来，主动拉着他微微颤抖的手。

“晚上一起吃饭好吗？”

“嗯，定好餐厅我给你发信息。”

“我……我先走了。”

金俊勉不是没有看到走廊上经过的同事在偷看他们，如果时间回到一周前，可能他会拍掉吴世勋的手，然后把人偷偷拉到安静的角落要一个充满alpha信息素的吻。可是现在，他勾着吴世勋的尾指，不愿意放开。

吴世勋看着金俊勉深呼吸，让自己平静离开的样子，他就知道，金俊勉的坚强，仅够他今天体面的离开电视台。

金俊勉在电视台不远处，随意走进附近的咖啡店，给自己点了杯冰美式，坐在靠窗的位置发呆。多日的作息习惯让现在的他无所适从。

往日的这个时间，他可能在新闻部会议室跟导演讨论今天直播的内容；也可能在部长的办公室据理力争，要求撤换头条新闻，要求更换更具有震慑力的社会头条；也可能今天的新闻安排的很好，他可以在休息室小憩一会，让助理早些帮他整理好服装造型……无论是做什么，都不可能是坐在咖啡店看着行人发呆。

他经常忙得连想象自己停下脚步能做什么都没时间，现在突然的放空，仿佛玻璃窗外的世界跟他隔绝了。金俊勉作为一个新闻从业者惯有的敏锐渐渐的放下。他习惯了那种每天被安排的仔仔细细的生活，现在突然闲下来，金俊勉一时之间不知道可以干些什么。呆呆的看着天色一点点的暗下来，街道上的人越来越多，金俊勉放空了思绪。

吴世勋来到咖啡店的时候，金俊勉撑着脑袋，眼睛半闭的样子慵懒，却有点让他心疼。桌上放着三个杯子，其中两个已经被喝空，第三杯还剩一些咖啡，但是冰块已经融的差不多。

“俊勉哥……咖啡喝多了对胃不好。”

“嗯？来啦……”

金俊勉淡淡的一笑，拍了拍身边的位置，让吴世勋陪他坐一会。

“在这里坐了一下午吗？”

“嗯，现在闲下来，发现每个路过的人，好像身上都有故事，很有趣。”

“俊勉……”

“休息一下，也很重要吧。我……奔跑着，努力了这么久，可能是需要休息一下了吧。”

“哥想做什么都可以。”

“真的吗？世勋啊，今晚吃泡面吧，海鲜味的，很辣的那种，还要加泡菜和火腿肠。”

金俊勉低头掰着吴世勋的手指，眼睫毛一扇一扇的，最后跟吴世勋十指交扣，侧着脑袋靠在他身上，像是累极了。

吴世勋知道，金俊勉极少吃口味重的食物，说是吃那么咸、那么辣的，脸会肿。本来晚间就容易水肿，要是白天再吃那种食物，会让他上镜不好看的。

那么克制的金俊勉，今天轻轻笑着说他想吃那些食物了。

吴世勋把正装外套留在金俊勉腿上，找了家最近的便利店买东西。

金俊勉闻着外套上alpha信息素的气味，一点点驱除他内心的不安。

吴世勋也不怎么自己动手做饭，平时也不吃泡面，看着他仔细阅读泡面背后的说明，金俊勉觉得还是他来下手比较快。

看着锅里的水一点点沸腾起来，金俊勉漫无目的的用筷子去戳锅底冒上来的泡泡。

“世勋啊，部长他很努力为我争取了，可是……我大概再也进不了晚间新闻直播了吧……”

金俊勉一边若无其事的把料包泡面放进锅里，一边说着。

“那哥接下来……”

“我想休假。为了当主播，努力了这么久，可能现在是时候给自己放假了吧。”

吴世勋看着金俊勉慢慢变红的眼角，靠在他身后环抱着。

“嗯，辛苦你了。”

“我真的，为了当上主播，很努力了。真的很努力了……我……”

金俊勉转身埋在吴世勋胸口，抓着他的衣服，声音闷闷的。接着他没了话，肩膀一抽一抽的，始终没有抬头，咬着吴世勋胸口的一团衣服闷声哭了出来。

吴世勋轻轻的拍着金俊勉的背，吻着他的头顶，告诉他，他一直都很棒。

他认识金俊勉以来，能让金俊勉眉飞色舞讨论的梦想，就是成为新闻主播。梦想并不是达到了就算结束了，一直在梦想的国度坚持下去，金俊勉花费的节制和努力比谁都多。吴世勋看在眼里，格外心疼现在只能在他面前示弱的金俊勉。

金俊勉在怀里把眼泪蹭干净了，还惦记着锅里的泡面，一边吃辣，一边解释自己是被辣的流泪。金俊勉一边说着自己没哭，一边威胁吴世勋不许把他哭的事情说出去。吴世勋能和谁说呢，这么可爱的omega，他一点都不想分享。看到他哭了，吴世勋这才稍稍放下心。

吴世勋在一边递纸巾，托腮看着金俊勉一把鼻涕一把眼泪的大口大口吃着。他的omega坚强又柔软，让人心疼。

吴世勋在洗碗的时候，金俊勉眼睛肿的酸胀难受，闭了眼睛没多久就靠在沙发上睡着了。

轻轻的把omega抱到卧室给盖上被子，被抓着手的alpha跟着缩在床上。看了眼时间，跟金俊勉平时到家的时间差不多，他的生物钟还是记得，要把晚间新闻的工作都结束了，才允许入睡。

第二天早上，金俊勉用脑袋拱了拱吴世勋的胸口。

“唔……几点了……”

“快到六点……再睡会……”

“去电视台的时候载我一起……”

“你不是休假吗？”

吴世勋揉揉眼睛，把omega拢紧了些。

“没申请。我又没被解雇，电视台还是要去的。”

“你确定？”

吴世勋难以置信，金俊勉一晚上就恢复过来了。

“骗你干嘛……”

金俊勉抬着头亲了亲吴世勋长了胡渣的下巴，先起身去给自己洗了个澡。

当吴世勋牵着金俊勉的手出现在电视台大堂，很多人都不知道从哪里开始八卦。

金俊勉怎么还来电视台？

旁边那个alpha不是他带的后辈吗？

两个人牵着手是怎么回事？

……

大概不知道怎么面对眼前的困难，最好的办法是让所有人都知道，我过得很好，困难没有击垮我，我也不会被它击垮。

金俊勉回头对着吴世勋笑了笑，抬头挺胸的进了会议室。

吴世勋又沦陷了，omega自信的背影，过于迷人。

  * Chapter 20

“各位观众朋友，早上好。”

金俊勉在新闻直播室外，看着电视里熟悉的场景，低头欣慰的笑着，往另一间录制厅走去。

“金主播，今天晚了些哦。”

“嗯，看我男人的直播，被帅走神了。”

“啧，能不腻歪到工作场合来吗？”

“抱歉。可是电视台没有禁止社内恋爱。”

“说不过你，嘴巴厉害的很。”

金俊勉看着无名指上的戒指，一脸幸福。

“金主播，你能不能隐藏一下你们新婚的幸福，让我们这些单身的看着很难投入工作。”

“是吗？”

“蜜月过的怎么样？”

“看吴主播面色红润就知道还不错。”

金俊勉看着录播厅里另一台电视，吴世勋着装整齐的在画面中，流畅的播报着。

没错，这是他们新婚后第一天通勤。

那天，金俊勉无所畏惧的进入会议室，面对一群如狼似虎的电视台高管。他不像omega一般服软，义正言辞提出自己的要求，暗示他们自己的不可替代性。

Omega人权运动当时如火如荼的进行，金俊勉分化发情的事情引起热议。社会舆论支持他身为omega应该与alpha、beta一样，拥有同样担任主播的权利；加上金俊勉身为新闻主播已经广受观众欢迎，除此之外他也没有明显过失，在电视台内风评也并无问题。与omega人权活动冲撞不是明智的决定，当天对金俊勉不友善的omega事后也为此道歉，所以电视台高层决定留下了金俊勉，平息了言论。

而金俊勉为了表示自己对直播事故的负责，自行申请退出新闻直播，电视台出面挽留他作为其他录播节目的主持主播。这样两全的做法，是金俊勉的自信为他争取到的。

他虽然是omega，但是这些年他所付出的努力，不会因为他的性别分化而被全盘否定。

吴世勋，依旧是那个金主播的跟屁虫。那天成功救场不仅大获肯定，他的临场反应也为他争取到了竞选直播主播的机会。顺利转正后，吴世勋被早间新闻组相中，进行艰苦的培训，成为最年轻的早间新闻主播之一。虽然经验不足，但是大家都十分看好。他自然也没给他的金前辈丢脸。日渐稳定的发挥，让他在早间新闻里出现的频率日渐增加。

吴世勋确定进入早间新闻的那天，跟金俊勉求婚了。他来不及准备任何浪漫的场景，就被金俊勉摸到外套里刚买回来的对戒。吴世勋顺势吐露自己想要结婚的想法，金俊勉憨憨的笑着答应他了，一点都没有责怪吴世勋不够正式，不够梦幻。

“俊勉……呼……你能把我锁着一辈子吗……”

“啊……世勋……你……太深了……”

吴世勋一手揉弄着金俊勉的下身，一手捏着揉捏着他肿胀的乳尖，空不出手。只能含着金俊勉抓住的那个小环，用嘴给金俊勉的无名指套上。

金俊勉发情中散发着让人难以抗拒的甜美，趴伏在alpha的身下，拿起另一枚，颤抖着给吴世勋戴上。

“啊……你慢点……我……要给你……啊……”

“我戴上了，棉棉。以后请多指教……”

“嗯……射里面……我想要你的……全部。”

两人一同浸泡在求爱的信息素里，完成了简单的求婚仪式。

直播结束，吴世勋收拾稿子的手指上，无名指戴着另一枚戒指。

刚结束蜜月旅行的吴世勋一点都不想跟omega分开，来到金俊勉录制的现场。看着金俊勉在节目录制中侃侃而谈，比起他在晚间新闻直播那会的严肃认真，偶尔眯着眼睛笑起来的样子，让人产生信赖感。

金俊勉的优秀，让他在什么位置都能发光发热。感觉到那一股熟悉的信息素，余光就看到吴世勋一身西装却席地而坐的样子，踏实而率真。他从前把吴世勋当孩子，现在吴世勋反倒把他宠成了孩子。

两人在镜头前后，相视而笑。

“这间录影棚的灯照得你真好看。”

“是吗？我是因为看到你在那里，心情好了，人才变得好看的。”

“那我要常来看你录影，让你世界上最好看。”

“随时欢迎。”

“回家吧，我学了新的菜谱，做给你吃。”

结束录影，金俊勉自然的把自己的手指藏在吴世勋的掌心；吴世勋默契的把每一步都迈小一点，配合着金俊勉的步调。

即使我身处于聚光灯，仍然无限眷恋回家时你为我留的那盏灯。

THE END


End file.
